Starting Over
by addtothenoise
Summary: AU No mutant powers, but everybody ends up meeting each other anyway. Starts out Romy, but who knows what else is to come. COMPLETE.
1. Fresh Start

FRESH START

"So, what do you think of our new home Anna?" she looked down at the sixteen year old next to her.

"Ah like it a lot Auntie Irene." she said, not taking her eyes off of the beautiful house before her.

"Good, because we are going to be staying here for a very long time."

"Really! Wow."

"Why don't you run upstairs and pick yourself a room." Just as Anna went to run off into the house, Irene called out to her, "Anna! Aren't you forgetting something?" as she tapped her cheek. The little girl came back running towards her and then coming to a dead stop, placing a kiss on her aunt's cheek.

"How could Ah forget." she smiled, and in a mere instance, ran back towards the house.

The next morning, Anna was up and ready for her first day at a new school. She wasn't normally excited to start school, but this was different. It was a fresh start, in a place she was going to be for a long time. Sure, that made her nervous, but that only added to her excitement. After all of the paperwork was ready, they finally sent her to class. She was to be in Mrs. Anderson's art class this period.

As soon as little Anna opened the door, she had what felt like a million faces staring at her. There wasn't a person in the room who wasn't. Not even the student aides would stop staring. She gulped and slowly walked into the classroom, creeping her way to the teacher and handing her a small note. After Mrs. Anderson read the note, she smiled reassuringly at the little girl and stood up.

"Class, it looks as if we have a new student today. This is Anna Adler." Then she looked back down at the little girl beside her and said, "Anna, why don't you go and have a seat. There is a seat next to Betsy near the door." The girl nodded and nearly ran to her seat, hoping that everyone would quit staring at her. The teacher came to her a few minutes later with some art supplies. "Today, we are making collages about what is important to us. You can create it anyway you wish." Anna nodded in understanding. Just as she was about to start, in the corner of her eye she saw a girl with purple hair next to her trying to get her attention. She looked up at her, as the girl smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Betsy."

"Hi." Anna smiled back.

"So your new."

"Yeah." She nodded, trying not to make it obvious to the teacher.

"I haven't been here long either."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just got here last month."

"Is it nice here? It seems like it is." Betsy looked up at the clock.

"Yeah, it is. If you want, you can eat lunch with me. It's in thirty minutes."

"Sure." They both noticed that the teacher saw them whispering, and stifled a giggle.

When lunch came, Anna followed Betsy to the cafeteria as she gave her a small tour along the way. Betsy talked a lot, but Anna didn't mind it. As they made their way to the line in the cafeteria Anna noticed that some boy was holding up the line. He was talking to the cafeteria lady about something and wouldn't move until she had given him extra dessert. She laughed at this, so Betsy turned to see what she was laughing at.

"He's always up to something."

"Who is he?"

"You are better not knowing. Believe me." She smiled at her and was about to reply when the line starting actually moving.

Classes were boring, most of the things they were doing, the teachers had excused her for because she hadn't been there sooner and they were almost through with the assignments. She didn't want to have Anna start something she couldn't finish, even as much as Anna had insisted. She did, however enjoy her walk home. Everything was so new to her. It was very nice, and everybody's grass was so green. But then she had this feeling that somebody was following her, so she turned around and saw that nobody was there. When she turned back around to head home she nearly bumped into the person in front of her.

"Noticed ya starin' at me in line today chere." She was in shock. _'How did he? When did he? Wait starring?'_

"Ah was not starrin'." He smirked at her.

"Den what do ya call it?"

"Tryin' ta figure out what ya were up ta."

"You new?" she sighed._ 'How many people are gonna ask meh that taday.'_

"Yeah, what's it ta ya?"

"Une belle fille should not walk home alone."

"Well Ah don't see one of those 'round here, so whay don't ya get outta mah way and let meh get home 'fore dinner." she told him quite sternly and proceeded to try and walk around him. He blocked each attempt, so she stood there crossing her arms waiting for him to move, lightly tapping her foot.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Ya gonna move, or am Ah gonna have ta move ya?"

"Love ta see you try chere." he told her in a low voice. She was so angry she didn't know what to do with herself. She didn't even realize that she had pushed him down, so opted for walking past him. Of course, she was smiling at herself after seeing the look of total and utter shock on his face for doing it. But, of course, that didn't last long as he jumped back up and caught up to her, walking next to her.

"So what be de belle fille nom?"

"Ah don't talk ta strangers." He jumped in front of her path again as she sighed.

"Didn't we get past this point already?" He grabbed her hand and kissed it as he said, "Name's Remy LeBeau." She just raised an eyebrow towards him and then looked at him as if he had grown a second head. He smirked at this, even though it wasn't the reaction he was looking for.

"What do ya want swamp rat?"

"Swamp rat?"

"Just answer the question. Ah would like ta get home 'fore dinner."

"Oui. Like Remy said earlier, a belle fille shouldn't walk home alone."

"That's it. Ah let ya walk meh home and ya leave meh alone."

"Oui."

"But then ya know where Ah live."

"Oui." he smirked.

"Well Ah s'pose so, the benefits certainly out way the costs."

"Den it's settled den."

"Alright." He took some of her books from her and stood next to her as they started walking. He never took his eyes off her.

"So, Remy never get ya name chere."

"Anna."

"Anna, ya got a last name, or is it just one like Cher or Madonna?"

"Anna Adler." she growled out at him.

"Dat's funny." She stopped abruptly.

"What?"

"Your initial's are AA. You got any problems, chere?" he told her smiling.

"Like Ah haven't heard that before cajun." then she continued walking.

"Sorry, just tryin' ta lighten da mood."

"Well don't. Ya not that funny." he put his hand over his chest, with a painful look in his eyes.

"Ya wound Remy."

"Good." she said smiling. "Now could ya go away?"

"Non, we have an agreement, and Remy keepin' to it."

"Then will ya quit starrin' at meh?"

"What's wrong wit dat?"

"Everybody's been doin' it since Ah got here. It's creepin' meh out."

"You ever think dat maybe it's 'cause of da fact dat ya belle?"

"Have ya evah stopped and listened ta yahself?"

"Non, why?"

"Ya really should. Then maybe ya would quit with all those stupid lines. What exactly do ya want anyway? What's the point in followin' meh home? Ah just don't get it."

"Remy not usin' any lines. Just da truth."

"Right."

"Oui, and you ever think dat da world not revolve 'round you? Dat maybe Remy pesterin' you on his way home, in da same direction." he told her, but the smirk never left his face.

"Really?"

"Oui."

"So where do ya live then?"

"Just down dis street here." he said gesturing towards the street that they had just turned down.

"Ya kiddin' right?"

"Non, why? Remy all of sudden become amusin' ta ya?"

"Ah'm sorry, it's just ya came on a bit strong. Not exactly a great day, ya know?"

"Oui, first day always boring."

"Yeah." she smiled.

"You should do dat more often."

"What?"

"Smile, ya look even more belle." her smiled dropped into a frown.

"That's exactly what Ah'm talkin' 'bout. Stop doin' that."

"Doin' what?"

"Talkin' ta meh like that."

"Like what?"

"Ugh." she grunted out. "Look, this is mah house. Agreements fulfilled, so leave meh in peace."

"Oui." she stomped to the front door and was about to open it when she heard.

"Anna!" she turned to see him running up towards her.

"What now?" he smiled.

"Ya forgot ya books." she smiled back, "Thanks." took them and ran back into the house.


	2. Another Day

**Bored247-**Thanks. I am delighted to do so.

ANOTHER DAY

The next morning, Anna wasn't exactly jumping for joy. Yesterday wasn't exactly giving her hope that today would be a good day, but she figured that she would grin and bare it, if not for her aunt's sake. When she came home last night, Irene had asked her so many questions about school. She seemed so happy, and she couldn't help but want her to stay that way, so she over-exaggerated a bit telling her how busy she was and how all the teachers and students were nice to her, and well whatever else she could think of at the last minute.

But today, she knew wouldn't be much different then yesterday. She was going to be bored out of her mind. She tried to push those thoughts out of her head and went to take a shower, hoping it would make her feel better. After she was done and dressed, she got her stuff together. Then there was a knock at her door.

"Anna, are you ready?" She went to the door, opening it with a false smile on her face.

"Yeah, Aunt Irene." She smiled back.

"Good, there is someone waiting downstairs for you. He's been here for the past fifteen minutes insisting on waiting for you."

"He?"

"Yes, he was quite nice, and I couldn't let him wait outside." Before Anna could say anything else, Irene had already turned and headed downstairs. But then added, "Hurry, or you will be late, my dear." Anna grabbed her stuff in a hurry and quietly made her way downstairs to see what she was talking about. She peeked past the steps and saw him. The guy from yesterday, he was sitting on their sofa fiddling with some playing cards. She sighed. He must have noticed because he put his cards away and stood up, turning towards the stairway. She decided to make this as quick and as painless as possible, especially for Irene.

She stood straight up, and walked down the stairs, starring straight ahead, but feeling his piercing gaze soak her in. When she joined her aunt at the bottom of the stairs she met his gaze and forced a smile as he gave one back. She took a deep breath.

"Remy, this is mah Aunt Irene." she said as she gestured towards her aunt. Remy walked up to the two of them, took Irene's hand and kissed it, "Enchante Madame." Then he turned to Anna, "Mais chere, you be as belle as ever." Irene blushed, but Anna didn't buy it.

"Well, we had bettah be headin' off ta school. Don't wanna beh late or nothin'." She kissed her aunt on the cheek and headed for the door. Remy followed her quickly from behind, trying desperately to keep up with how fast she was walking. After they were down the street she finally turned toward him dropping some of her books, her face a nice shade of red, which he could not figure if it was from anger or all that walking.

"What were ya thinkin?"

"Remy be thinkin' 'bout you chere." he said with that permanent smirk.

"Ah'm serious. What makes ya think Ah would want ya in mah house, let alone walkin' meh ta school, Ah thought we agreed-" He shook his head.

"Non, we not agree how long Remy leave ya alone, nor anythin' 'bout not comin' over, nor Remy walkin' ya ta school." She let out a small growl. Then she sighed. He was right after all. Him leaving her alone would have been to good to be true.

He bent down and grabbed the books that she dropped, in a gentleman like fashion, then stood up to meet her gaze.

"What is it that ya want now?"

"What make ya think Remy want somethin'?"

"It seems ta beh in ya nature, not ta mention with ya specialty of bein' an annoyin' swamp rat."

"Non, dat not true." Then he took a step towards her and in a low husky voice spoke, "Mais Remy would love ta show ya his real specialty."

"Ugh, ya so gross!" she yelled at him turning away from him and continuing on her walk. He quickly caught up and walked next to her.

"Cookin'." he told her non-chalantly.

"Excuse meh?" After seeing the look on her face, he smiled.

"Dat be Remy's specialty. What, ya think he mean somethin' else?" she blushed.

"Anna, ya mind always in da gutter like dat?" he laughed at her, she turned an even deeper shade of red.

"No." she muttered, trying to hide her face from him. He noticed this, and quickly got in front of her, making her nearly walk into him.

"You don't have ta hide ya face. Ya look cute when you blush." She looked away quickly.

"Chere?"

"Yeah." she said, but refused to look at him. He took his free hand, juggling the books in his other arm, and touched her chin ever so lightly, pulling her face up to meet his gaze.

"Does Remy make ya feel...uncomfortable?" She didn't answer right away. His eyes, she was drowning in his eyes. They were an unearthly shade of brown, that almost glowed red in the intense stare.

"Yes, no-Ah don't know." She closed her eyes not knowing what to say, he smiled at her, just enjoying the sight before him. He took her hand and started to walk towards the school again.


	3. Educate

**Bored247-**So happy you liked it. :-)

EDUCATE

School was about as boring as I knew it would be. I thought I came from a small town, these people just stare at me like they've never seen a new student before, others like they haven't ever seen a girl. People here are weird. For example, today when I went to art class with Betsy, on my way to my seat, this guy dropped his pencil in front of me. So of course I pick it up for him, but then the next guy did the same thing. I do the same thing for him and then, all of a sudden all you could hear in the class was the dropping of pencils all over the class. I thought it was a cruel joke, but Betsy was trying to stop herself from rolling over laughing in her seat. After class I give her a dirty look.

"So that was funny huh?"

"Well, yeah. You should have saw the look on your face, priceless."

"What was that all about anyway? Some sick form of initiation." she stopped in the hallway and looked at me very confused.

"You don't know do you?"

"Would Ah ask if'n Ah did?" I told her trying not to lose my temper. She shook her head and then never had a chance to answer my question. If she did I probably wouldn't have heard her anyway. Down the hall, through the crowded mess of teenagers that were clearing out to class or lunch, I saw him. Remy, he was kissing a girl who was leaning against the wall.

"That jerk." I mumbled through gritted teeth. Betsy was dumbfounded, she looked into the same direction that Anna was looking into. She seemed to be unfazed by the whole thing.

"Yeah, he does that everyday. Different girl most of the time." Anna blinked a few times, unable to part her eyes from the scene.

"Come on, or we won't ever be able to get anything near decent to eat." she grabbed Anna's arm and headed towards the cafeteria. Anna seemed so spaced out, even more so then normal when Betsy went chatting up a storm. Anna's eyes trailed the scene until she saw him again, walking through the cafeteria, not noticing her, he had his arm wrapped around the stunning blonde he was recently in a make-out session with. Betsy noticed, and stopped mid-sentence.

"You talked to him didn't you?"

"Huh, um-" Betsy took a deep breath.

"Look, I told you he was bad news."

"Ah know, but he didn't give meh much choice in the mattah."

"He's more or less the school's biggest ladies man. He goes for any girl that comes here."

"Ah can see that."

"Yeah, but when he doesn't have a new one he takes to one of his rounds. You see that girl he's with?" Anna nodded.

"That one's Emma Frost, she's pretty stuck up and, well, me and her have never gotten along. Then you see the red head over there?" she pointed a few tables down.

"That's Jean Grey, she's the head cheerleader, amongst other things." Betsy sighed.

"He went after me before too. To him you're just another pretty face in a sea full of them."

"Yeah, Ah know ya right."

"You know what, I say let's cheer you up."

"Pardon?"

"Me and you, we should do a girl's night. It's Friday, why not?" she smirked. "Unless one of those boys whose pencils you bent over for asked you out."

"Nobody's askin' meh out."

"They will, but let's do it. I know some girls that could help."

"Alright, Ah s'pose."Betsy pulled out a piece of paper out of one of her books and started scribbling something.

"Good, then meet me here at eight tonight." Anna smiled and then stood up to head to her next class.

After school ended she was walking home wondering about tonight. She knew Irene would let her go, if nothing else to make some friends. But a girl's night wasn't something she was used to especially with ones her own age. But then a familiar voice pulled her out of those thoughts.

"Bonjour chere." she took a deep breath.

"What, don't have a girl on ya arm." he smirked.

"Just you chere." then he wrapped an arm around her, but she just knocked it off.

"Ah ain't ya girl. Just leave meh alone." he looked at her skeptically.

"Remy do somethin' wrong?"

"Ah ain't just another pretty face, Ah ain't nobody's challenge, and Ah don't like ta beh played with. So whay don't ya just take ya sweet talk and stick it where the sun don't shine Swamp Rat." she turned down a different street, deciding to take a different way home. She figured that even if she got lost, it was better than being around him.

He stood there for a minute in shook of what had just occurred, but then ran towards her, barely catching up to her.

"Where you be goin' chere?"

"What's it ta ya? And Ah ain't ya chere!"

"Somethin' happen au jour'hui dat you not tell Remy 'bout?"

"Ah know all 'bout ya. You and all ya girls. Ah saw ya with Emma in the hall." He didn't show any emotion what so ever, and just looked at her.

"And quit lookin' at meh like that. Ah have had 'nough with that look and the one's everybody else's been givin' meh, so back off." she walked faster. He grabbed her arm and stopped her as she was about to turn towards her house.

"Remy never made no promises, he only made his feelin's known. Why dat bother you so much?"

"Makin' ya feelin's known, huh? Ya feelin's! Ya have feelin's? What would those actually beh, 'cause where Ah'm standin' there isn't any-" she was stopped in mid-rant when he quickly grabbed her and kissed her right there. All of her thoughts melted as she simply enjoyed the tenderness of his lips caressing hers. He pulled back slowly staring into her eyes. She started to miss his lips against hers, so she mimicked his actions from before and pulled him into a tight lip lock. She dropped her books in the process, but then it dawned on her, _'What am Ah doin'?'_

She quickly pulled out of the embrace and ran inside, not caring about her books on the ground near his feet.


	4. Couldn't

**BananaPanda-**Thanks, it was a little sad for me to have to write it. ;-) Anna's 16. Sorry, haven't mentioned Remy. He's 18. Figured that would be a good age.

COULDN'T

Anna ran straight to her bedroom. She did not know what to do. She was so confused. _'Whay does he always leave meh feelin' like this?'_ She sat on her bed, looking void of any emotion. She couldn't laugh or cry, she didn't know what to do. Anna just sat there. Remembering what Betsy had told her earlier, she convinced herself that this was just part of his game. _'He will probably leave meh alone now. He won, Ah kissed him back. Who knows whay Ah'd beh so stupid, but Ah did. Now he'll leave meh alone.'_ She hadn't noticed how long she had been sitting there, only took a deep breath and went to shower and change._ 'Girl's night out wouldn't beh so bad.' _She thought smiling to herself. She fixed up her hair and makeup, trying to look dressed up but casual at the same time. _'Whatevah that means.'_ she laughed at herself for feeling so foolish.

Anna never noticed that Irene wasn't home in all of this, until now. _'Must beh at Bingo.'_ She laughed again, knowing her aunt's sick obsession with winning something. She wrote down a quick note of where she would be, knowing that Irene would want her to go anyway. She sighed, and then decided to make her way to where ever this place is Betsy invited her too. It was already seven o'clock, and since she was walking, might as well get a head start. Anna fumbled for her keys and her purse as she opened her front door, not noticing somebody standing there.

"Anna?" he said in a low husky voice, leaning into the door frame. She fell back in shock, but he caught her arms and pulled him close to him. It took her a while of staring into his emotionless face before she could speak.

"What are ya still doin' here?" she whispered to him. He smirked then he let go of her and took a step back. He bent over and pulled some books out into plain view. When he looked back at her, he smiled gently.

"You forgot dese 'gain chere." he told her softly as he handed them to her.

"Oh." was all she could get out. He looked her over.

"Ya goin' out?" he asked her, almost hurt. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Maybeh, what's it ta ya?" He looked away from her as she put the books down and stepped out closing the door behind her.

"Can Remy walk with ya? Make sure you be safe?" he turned and stared at the path ahead of them. She turned to him, trying to understand him.

"What is it ya really here for Remy?" he finally looked at her, nearly lost in her eyes.

"Remy want ta talk wit ya chere. If dat be okay?" She took a deep breath.

"Fahne." she told him and started to walk away from the porch. She noticed that he wasn't there and turned to see what he was doing. He was still standing there with a surprised look on his face. Remy wanted to move but his feet wouldn't seem to let him, not believing that she would really let him walk with her. She looked as if she was about to go on a date, and she was going to let him walk with her.

"Ah don't have all day sugah." she turned and started to walk away. His feet decided that they would do his bidding again as he caught up to her. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"So, what'cha want?" she asked non-chalantly.

"Ya got a date?" she snorted.

"Yeah, that's whay Ah gotta walk. The guys a stiff, so he couldn't come pick meh up." He smiled.

"Je suis desole."

"For what?"

"For dat kiss. Didn't mean ta scare ya like dat. S'just-" he sighed and brushed a hand through his hair.

"Just what?"

"Just dat when Remy be wit ya, he can't help himself." she laughed. He was torn with laughing himself of the sheer awkwardness of it all or to feel hurt.

"Ah told ya 'bout those lines sugah. Ya could do bettah." she had an amused look in her eye, and it hurt him. He stepped in front of her, making her stop. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. _'Please just tell Remy ya feel da same way too.'_

"Non, dat not be a line." she looked at him wondering if he really was sincere.

"Then what's this 'bout Emma. Or how 'bout Jean. When will Ah see ya with her? Or even one'a the countless othah's Ah've heard 'bout Remy? Where does it end? Tell me and Ah'll believe ya."

"Wit you chere."

"Ya how old Remy?" he was puzzled by her question.

"Eighteen."

"So ya tellin' meh that Ah am the one gal that will make ya settle down, at eighteen?" she looked at him skeptically. He sighed.

"Maybe." she smiled softly.

"Maybe's not good 'nough. Ah ain't a challenge, and ya too much of a risk. Ya dump meh in a week or two, or whenevah it is ya get tired of meh."

"Give me a chance Anna." she was taken back by the sincerity of his voice, let alone speaking in first person. He let go of her shoulders but kept his gaze fixed on her eyes.

"Den let Remy get ta know ya." she nodded and held out a hand to him.

"Let's be friends." he smiled back at her and took her hand and shook it. Then they both laughed at the absurdity of it all.


	5. Dance

**Bored247-**Thanks, hope you enjoy this.

**Nettlez-**Thanks, that has to be the nicest thing I've read yet. Happy I could oblige.

DANCE

Anna walked up the path to the front door of Betsy's house, and just as she was about to knock on the door, it opened. The purple haired girl smiled at her, and grabbed her arm.

"Great, you're finally here." she told her as she started to drag her inside, but Anna resisted. She turned around and smiled and waved to Remy who was watching her from the sidewalk. Betsy narrowed her eyes at Remy as soon as she saw him and dragged Anna the rest of the way into the house. Once the door was shut, she turned to Anna.

"I thought I told you about him." Anna nodded.

"We're just friends."

"Are you sure that is something you want?" Betsy asked her a bit skeptically.

"Yeah."

"Well, we better get you upstairs to meet the rest of the gang."

"Gang?" Betsy smirked.

"How else is it going to be a girl's night without some more girls?" Anna smiled back and they ran upstairs. Betsy nearly pushed her into her room, where she noticed the other girls sitting around chatting. Then she proceeded to introducing each of them.

"Hey girls, this is our Anna." as she gestured to her.

"Anna," she pointed to the red-head that she had told her about in the cafeteria, "this is Jean." They both smiled and nodded. Then her finger went to a somewhat giddy girl who was sitting on the bed, wearing bright colors.

"Jubilee." then there was a pop as the girl blew a bubble. Then finally, she went to the girl sitting on the floor, indian style, near Jubilee.

"And Kitty." Then Betsy turned back to Anna grinning mischievously.

"Now that all of that is over, it's time for make-overs."

All four girls dragged Anna into the bathroom and sat her down on a stool. Then simultaneously tapped their chins with their finger.

"What do we start with first?" Betsy asked.

"I say the chica's hair." Jubilee chimed in.

"But she has beautiful hair." Jean said reluctantly.

"Isn't that the point?" Jubilee asked her.

"Now what a second. Ah did not agree ta any of-" Anna was hushed as Betsy placed a hand over her mouth.

"I know, but we won't do anything bad to you. Right now Anna, you need a change. When was the last time you had a make-over?"

"Well, Ah-"

"Exactly. We will have tons of boys asking you out tomorrow." Then she turned to the rest of the girls, grinning evilly, "and Emma head-over-heels jealous."

"Ah don't know." she said sadly looking at her hands. Betsy squatted down to her level.

"Trust us. We want to be your friends." she told her as she smiled genuinely. Anna nodded.

During the hour, they had cut Anna's hair, bleached two white stripes that shaped around her face, re-did her make-up, and dressed her in a tight black skirt, a green halter top, with a black leather jacket, and some heels. All four girls smiled at their creation as Anna stared at the sight of herself in a full-body mirror. But she did not get long, as all four girls dragged her out of her revere and out of the house into a car. They drove for about ten minutes, until they reached the school. Anna had forgot that there was a school dance tonight. But, of course, none of the other girls were giving her any information.

All of the girls turned to Anna, just before going inside.

"Remember girly, leave them wanting more." Jubilee told her smiling slyly.

"And like, don't do anything you, like don't want to." Kitty told her putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Let them think they are in charge though." Jean said confidently.

"But above all, have fun. Don't make any promises. Flirt up a storm." Betsy told her grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

As soon as Anna walked in, she could feel all of the stares, and hear all of the whispers. As she walked over to a table, she noticed a load of different boys heading her way. She took a deep breath and smiled as she sat down, noticing that the girls were behind her and were about to sit with her as well. All night, she had boys giving her punch and asking her to dance. It was nice, but she felt a little bit ridiculous. She was never, even in her wildest dreams, this type of girl. These guys were all but drooling over her. It felt...empowering. But when the last dance came, she was looking around the room, sitting down trying to rest her wary feet, when someone caught her eyes. Just as soon as she had caught his eyes, he smiled and made his way through the room to get to her. When he reached her he held out his hand, asking for her to dance with him, without even saying a word. She smiled and nodded as she took his hand, as her brain seemed to forget to relay any messages of the pain in her feet as she followed him to the middle of the dance floor. He stared into the endless green as she did into his brown, falling in deeper and deeper as if it were quicksand. He took his hand and pulled a white strand from her face as they danced, to get a better look at her face. She relished his touch, it felt almost as if it set her whole body on fire. When the dance was over, he asked her, "What's your name?"

"Anna." she whispered breathlessly. He pressed down onto her lips with his lightly, and then proceeded to tell her, "I'm Scott."

Neither of the two, nor anybody else in the room noticed the person in the shadows. His eyes almost burning red in anger and jealousy, not being able to take his gaze from the two.


	6. Home

**El diablo- **LOL. Thanks.

HOME

Once Anna dropped off by the very excited girls, she walked up to her front door, only to be greeted by Remy who had posted himself on the porch. He made sure that he was not seen until he knew it was her. He had a blank expression on his face, that worried her somewhat, but what really bothered her was that he would not look her in the eyes.. She sat down next to him, a little bit puzzled as to his problem.

"What's wrong sugah?" He didn't know what to say. He had been thinking about it all night, but he still just didn't know. She just wanted to be friends, but if that meant that he had to endure what he had done tonight, he might not be able to handle that. He still refused to look at her, but buckled underneath her stare. _'What dis femme do ta ya Remy?'_ Her body shifted and she turned to him fully.

"Whay ya here Rem? What's wrong with ya?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, muttering, "Remy saw ya." She barely caught what he had said.

"Saw meh what?" He looked up at her, shocked that she had heard him. He didn't mean to let that out, just to think it.

"Remy see ya, at that dance." She smiled gently at him, but that didn't reassure him of anything. He kept that blank, emotionless expression on his face.

"Whay didn't ya come an' say hi then?" he looked away again.

"Didn't see you until...de last dance." She finally understood what the problem was, but she didn't want to believe it. _'Whay would he care, he's the ladies man. No one gal could hold 'im down.'_ She let out a sigh and stood up. Anna then held a hand out to him, but he did not take it, getting up on his own.

"Remy, what's wrong? Ah've only known ya for a few days, and ya already attached ta mah hip. If'n ya here ta say somethin' ta meh, just say it." He smiled at her forwardness. _'She just a femme. Don't go throwin' yahself at her Remy. You get whatevah femme ya want. No reason it need ta be her. De femme votre amie.'_

"Just dat ya look tres belle tonight. Like de new look." he took her hand in his a kissed it.

"Thanks sugah, but Ah didn't have much choice in it. Those girls, they gotta mind of their own." he brought his hand up to her face and played with one of the white stands, enjoying the way it felt between his fingers.

"Still looks good, non. Suits ya." They both stared into each other's eyes, neither being able to move under the others gaze, afraid that this moment would end. Thinking that she might feel the pull between them, Remy slowly brought his face down to meet hers. Just as he was about to press his lips to hers, the porch light came on, and the two jumped away from each other. A very sleepy Irene opened the door, rubbing her eyes.

"That you Anna?"

"Yeah Irene." then Irene noticed the boy near her. For a moment she still seemed to be a little groggy, but then caught on to who it was.

"Nice to see you too Remy." he bowed.

"Always a pleasure." she rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'm sure." Then she turned to Anna. "Just make sure you lock up when you come in, my dear." Anna nodded in agreement. Irene shut the door behind her smirking knowingly. Anna looked at her hands, a blush creeping across her face. Remy smiled at her innocense through it all, and closed the space between them. He cupped her face in his hand, willing her to look at him, and she complied smiling gently. He once again moved in to kiss her, but she brought a finger to his lips, stopping him, but his eyes were unwavering.

"Not gonna try that ol' trick 'gain, are ya sugah?" she drawled out. He smirked down at her playfully. But did not back down.

"Mais, how could Remy resist such a belle femme?" her smirk matched his, but did not move as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Ah s'ppose that could beh a problem, seein' as ya way with the girls." He pulled her in a little bit closer.

"How 'bout Remy's way wit dis femme?" he told her in a low, husky voice. She batted her eyes at him playfully.

"Ah do believe, that remains ta beh seen."

"Den maybe Remy could ask dis femme if he get de last dance fer da night." She looked at him, as if really pondering the question.

"Oh come now chere, can't be dat hard ta say oui." She smiled wickedly.

"Hold on, Ah'm still thinkin'." but she laughed as he placed her arms around his neck, and then placing them back down onto her hips as he made her sway.

"Now what made ya think that Ah would say yes ta ya swamp rat?" He returned that wicked grin and replied, "You never can say non, not ta Remy chere."


	7. Gifts

**Bored247-** LOL. I will do my best to make it worthy of being so great and fantabulous. Thanks again. ;-)

**Cat2fat900-** So glad you like it. I will do my best to keep the squirrels happy. LOL.

GIFTS

Anna woke up the next morning feeling better than she had in a long time. She had so much that she didn't even really think that she had ever wanted before. She had a family, friends, and a real home. When she got herself dressed and headed downstairs it was nearly noon. Irene usually let her sleep in on weekends, but she never expected it to be so late. She found Irene sitting down reading one of her normal novels and sat down next to her. Irene smiled down at her, and put the book down.

"Something came for you today." That caught Anna's attention quickly.

"What is it?" Irene stood up and went into the another room, coming back with a vase full of red roses and a card. Anna was in awe. She took them from her aunt and went up to her room smelling the sweet fragrance all the way there. She finally decided to open the card, and read it.

_To the most beautiful girl in the room._

_-Scott_

She smiled at the card and placed it next to the roses, pulling out one of them and bringing it back with her to her bed. She laid there drowning in the smell. She was truly happy.

All of a sudden, she heard a strange tapping on her window, so she got up to go and see what it was. After she opened the curtains she saw him, in a tree only a few feet away. She opened her window and looked at him a bit confused.

"Bonjour chere."

"Remy, what are ya doin'?"

"Quoi? Remy can't be graced by de presence of de belle femme?"

"No, whay didn't ya use the door?" he smirked.

"What be da fun in dat?" She placed a hand on her hip.

"Well if'n ya want ta talk ta meh, then go ta the front door." Just before she closed the window she heard him say, "Who say Remy want ta talk." When she looked at him he wiggled his eyebrows and jumped down from the tree. Under her breath she muttered, "Stupid Swamp Rat." and then went downstairs, knowing he would be there. She got downstairs just in time to see Irene open the door for him. She told Irene that she would be back soon, that they were going for a walk and kissed her on the cheek. After they reached the sidewalk she eyed him questioningly.

"So, what'cha want Cajun?" he draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Just want ta spend some time with ya chere."

They walked down to a park a few blocks away and sat on the swings.

"Remy ask ya somethin' chere?"

"Sure, ain't that kind'a the point?" she looked at him curiously.

"Never asked ya if ya had a good time last night." she smiled playfully.

"Whay suh whatevah do ya mean? How could a lady like mahself not have fun with a gentleman such as yahself." She drawled out and then broke into a fit of laughter. Remy stood up pretending to be hurt by the comment.

"So ya think Remy can't show ya a good time Anna." The playful look in his eyes matched hers and she began to get nervous but played along none the less.

"Oh no, not Mistah Ladies Man, Mistah Debonair, sweep meh off mah feet please." she drawled out as she stood up. Then he began to close the distance between them.

"Really." he looked at her skeptically. "Dat what ya think of ol' Remy. Ya think dat all he can do?" he told her slyly. But he could not hide the playfulness from her. She stepped back and told him, "Oh no ya don't sugah." and then took off running.

Remy was amused as he saw her sped off, but went for the chase none the less. He was able to catch up to her quickly and grabbed her from behind, holding her tightly as she twisted and turned trying desperately to get out of his grip. But what he didn't see coming was that she was attempting to loosen his grip and trip him. One out of two worked. He held tightly as he fell to the ground, her on top of him, but to make sure she didn't get away, he quickly rolled over and kept her pinned down underneath him. She simply rolled into a fit of giggles as he tickled her sides, but then suddenly he stopped. Both realizing their position, she whispered, "Remy?" Just as he moved in to kiss her someone walked up to them.

"Anna?" Remy got up and held out his hand for her to take. She accepted it and stood up, both utterly confused to see that it was Scott. But neither one of the two males even bothered to notice Anna any longer, as they looked as if they were about to attack one another over territory. She decided to try and calm the tension.

"Hi Scott." He looked over at her and smiled.

"Did you get the roses?" he smirked towards Remy.

"Yeah Ah did. They were beautiful, ya really shouldn't have." Scott took her hand in his, neither looking at the fuming Remy who was merely observing the whole scene play out.

"Nonsense. You deserve them. They do, however, pale to your beauty." and then before she could react, he kissed her, quickly but tenderly on the lips. She blushed in embarrassment looking down at her feet.

"Ah really should beh gettin' home. Ah'll see ya both at school."and she ran off leaving Scott and Remy summing each other up.

Scott narrowed his eyes. "So Remy LeBeau strikes again?" There was no answer.

"I really never could understand what a girl would want from you?"

"If you hurt her-" he growled out at Scott through grinding teeth. But Scott laughed.

"You'll what, charm me to death? What's your interest in this one, huh? Haven't got to her yet? Did she actually turn you down? Or was she that good in the sack?" Remy couldn't stand it anymore, after that last sentence something snapped. Before he knew it he had punched Scott square in the jaw and he was standing above him. As Scott was rubbing his jaw, he still was able to mutter, "She's that good?" Before Remy knew it him and Scott were in a full on brawl, in a park, on a Saturday afternoon.


	8. Time

**BananaPanda-**LOL. Thanks, but you will have to see. ;-)

TIME

Remy was actually winning the fight, being able to block most of the hits, but then he noticed that Scott wasn't alone. Some of his friends came to help him out. He recognized them too, from school. Warren, Bobby, and Alex came running towards them and pulled Remy away from Scott. Scott got off of the ground and wiped the blood off his lip, proceeding to take a couple of easy shots at Remy. Warren stopped him from doing any other damage, and they fled the scene leaving a bruised Remy on the ground of the playground.

Rogue was on her way home, when she realized that she forgot something in Remy's presence again, her jacket. _'Boy is he not gonna let meh live this down.'_ So she made her way back to the park and not only found jacket, but Remy pretty badly beaten on the ground. She let out a gasp and ran over to him. He looked at her and moaned, putting a hand over his eyes.

"Are ya alright sugah?"

"Remy be fine." he told her sternly, hoping she would just leave.

"Remy, what happened?"

"Got in a fight." he growled out at her. She was a bit taken back by his behavior, never seeing this side of him. But she waved it off as him being in pain.

"Well that remains ta beh seen. Can ya get up?" he looked into her eyes, feeling bad about how he had just treated her, but also angry at himself for letting this all get out of hand.

"Oui." he whispered. "Just need un minut." She nodded and tried to smile for him, hoping that it might help comfort him. She looked him over trying to survey the damage, and he noticed this.

"See anything ya like chere?" he asked her with that permanent smirk plastered on his face. She let out a deep breath that she didn't know she was holding._ 'At least his back to himself.'_

"Maybe." she smirked back at him, "Cocky as evah Cajun?" He slowly made his way into a standing position, refusing her help, but managed to moan, "Mais oui." He started to lose his balance and she caught this quick, jumping forward and wrapping her arms around him. He looked down at her, "Could get used ta dis." she laughed. She helped him walk down the street, and seeing as she still didn't know where he lived, she brought him back to her house. Irene was out, but she found a note saying she went grocery shopping and would be back in an hour. Anna helped Remy lay down on the couch but tripped landing on him. She saw his jaw tighten from the pain, but refused to say anything. But before she could get up, he wrapped his arms around her with a blank, unreadable expression on his face.

"Ah'm sorry." he didn't respond though. He just continued to stare into her eyes. Then she felt his hand move up into her hair. She smiled down at him.

"Now, don't ya dare go and get used ta all this." he ran his fingers through her hair, but smiled as he felt her shiver from it.

"Ah bettah go get ya some ice." But he shook his head no.

"Remy be comfortable right where he at." she smiled sweetly at him.

"Ah'm sure ya are. Ya always happy when there's a girl on ya."

"Mais ya be de only want dat make Remy happy."

"Charmer." then she forced herself up and went to go and get him some ice. He watched her intently as she did so, noting every little detail about her. _'How could one femme get ya so bad Remy? And ta fight fer her no less. Ya lost ya mind LeBeau.' _Then she accidently dropped a few pieces of ice on the floor, so she bent down to pick it up. _'But what a mind to lose it fer.'_ Then she came back with the ice pack for him and a medical kit.

"You be Remy's knight and shinin' armor?" he asked her as she handed him the ice pack. She laughed.

"Welcome ta this century sug. Now hold still. Don't got much but some alcohol an' band-aids."

"Mais, chere could just kiss it and make it better." he pouted so she took some alcohol and rubbed it into a small cut on his hand, a little more than needed smiling evilly. He made a face that made her feel bad so she tried to blow on it to ease the pain a little bit. When she looked up, his eyes were fixated on her. His stare was so intense that she couldn't help but blush. He couldn't help but smile at this, all he had to do was look at her to make her feel like that. _'Dat pansy Scott had ta buy her flowers an' force a kiss.'_ She went back to the matter at hand, trying to fix any thing she could for him. Anna decided not to look at him until she was done now, not wanting to make a fool of herself in front of him.

"Ya not gonna tell meh what happened, are ya?"

"Oui, Remy told ya. He got in a fight."

"Yeah, but Ah mean specifics." she told him a little bit annoyed, but it didn't phase him, he thought it was cute, especially when he riled her up.

"Non, pourquoi?" He asked her innocently.

"So Ah could give 'im a piece of mah mind." She toke a quick glance at him.

"Don't think dat a good idea. Dere be more dan one. Remy just fine wit da one, mais he not ready for da rest." he told her a little bit disappointed in himself.

"What?" she yelled.

"Didn't know you care so much chere." he smirked. But that is when she noticed a small gash that was covered up by his hair. She moved his arm and sat next to him as he laid on the couch. He wrapped that arm around her protectively, noticing that at first she tensed, but then quickly relaxed. She took out some more band-aids and wiped the gash with just a little bit of alcohol, but she noticed him wince.

"Ya big baby." but he ignored it. She put the band-aid over it and was about to stand up when he kept her there, not letting her go. Anna looked at him curiously, not quite understanding what he was up to this time.

"Quoi? Non kiss." she smiled and went to kiss the skin near the gash, not wanting to hurt him, when he stopped her halfway there, took his hands and placed them on both sides of her face, and guided her to his lips. He kissed her fervently, in a way that he nor anyone else had done so. All thoughts left her mind, and all she could think about was the taste of his lips, and the same went for him. From just this one kiss, neither one of them knew where one began and the other ended. Finally, to both of their disappointments, the kiss ended, leaving them both very breathless. They both just stared at one another, but he couldn't help but glance at her lips. Lips he wanted to taste over and over again. If nothing else, he wanted her to be the one constant in his life. She wasn't a challenge anymore, she hadn't been since the first day when he met her. She was something more, something he was finally willing to admit to himself. He was falling for her, hard. But if only she would believe him. If only she wasn't attracted to Scott at all.


	9. Staying Over

**Bored247-**LOL. Thanks. Hope you like it.

**Cat2fat900-**LOL. That would be so much fun to watch.

**Lomiel-**Thanks. I can see what you mean. Might just do that when I'm finished.

**Nettlez-**LOL. Naw, you're no weirdo, but I might be for looking for that story. ;-) Thanks. Always looking forward to what you think.

STAYING OVER

When Irene came home and saw Remy in the condition he was in, it is needless to say that she was shocked. She tried to get Remy to file a report with the police but he refused. From what she saw, she thought he was in pretty bad shape and was going to give him a ride home, but Remy refused. After a while of trying to interrogate him over it, he finally confessed that no one was home. His father was away on business for the week and that was a normal occurrence. So Irene let him stay there for the night. She saw no reason for him to be alone, especially in the condition he was in. It took both Anna and Irene to help him up the steps to one of the guest bedrooms. Remy just laid there and rested until Anna came in with dinner.

"How ya feelin'?" she asked him gently.

"Like Remy got beat up and then questioned by ya tante." Anna merely smiled gently and nodded, then took a seat on the bed next to him and watched him eat.

"She's not really mah aunt. Ah'm adopted." He suddenly looked up at her, shocked at the fact that she was willing to divulge such information to him. Then he chuckled.

"Dat pretty funny. Remy be adopted too." then she laughed too. All of a sudden she looked at him, smirking evilly.

"Ya know, maybeh we're related." He grimaced and pushed the food away.

"Dat not funny." She laughed at him and then looked him over.

"Ah don't know, maybeh. Our hairs 'bout the same color."

"Den ya tellin' Remy he kissed his soeur?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her. Then it was her turn to grimace.

"Alright, Ah get ya point. Ew." then she shuddered.

"Like Ah could evah beh related ta a swamp rat lahke ya." he smirked at her.

"Oui, mais ya be a river rat yaself chere." She smacked him gently on the arm, but then felt sorry that she did as she noticed his jaw clench.

"Ah'm sorry." She told him tenderly. He just stared into her eyes for a moment before he answered her.

"It be ok chere. Remy could never stay mad at ya." She chuckled then let out a sarcastic, "Right." But he shook his head, "Non, really."

"Ya too nahce ta meh sometimes Remy. Sometimes Ah just gotta wonder whay ya hang 'round meh so much." She told him smiling gently at him, but he could see a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Could say the same fer ya chere." she nodded.

"Well, mah aunt's gonna watch ovah ya tomorrow mornin' while Ah go ta school, an' then Ah'm gonna come home early and take ovah when she goes ta work."

"Quoi? Remy can go to l'ecole tomorrow. He be fine." then he attempted to stand up on his own and winced from the pain.

"No ya can't. If'n nothin' else, ya muscles'll beh too sore. Ah'll get ya homework and stuff, don't worry 'bout it. Ya can go Tuesday." He merely shook his head.

"Non, can't let ya walk alone chere. What if somethin' happen. Remy never forgive himself." _'Or Scott if he tries something with her while I'm here.'_

"Nothin's gonna happen ta meh, Ah promise. And lahke Ah said, Ah'm comin' back early." Remy acted like he was thinking about it, when he suddenly smirked and raised a brow to her.

"So dat mean ya nurse Remy back ta health?" she looked at him curiously, not quit seeing to what he was getting at.

"Ah s'pose." His smirked turned into a full grin, and she knew what he was thinking.

"Den when be Remy's sponge bath." She couldn't help but laugh and shook her head.

"Oh ha ha. Ya sure are somethin' LeBeau." He looked her over intently.

"Anna, ya have no idea." he told her in a low husky voice. Their was a hitch in her breath, which he noted, smiling to himself, and then she excused herself from the room.


	10. Mondays

**El diablo-** Thank you very much. I'm really glad you do. I hope you enjoy the rest just as much. :-)

**Bored247-**LOL. Yeah he is. Thanks, happy to help.

**Cat2fat900-**LOL. Thought you would like that.

**Nettlez-**LOL. Thanks. Hope you like the rest.

MONDAYS

When Anna woke up in the morning, she went straight into the guest room to check on Remy. She barely peeked in to see that he was sprawled out across the bed, lying on his stomach with the covers thrown off and the sheets curled around him oddly. She stifled a giggle and returned to her room to get ready for school. Anna didn't really care what she was wearing today, so she just threw on a pair of old jeans, t-shirt, and some sneakers, then put her hair up into a messy bun. She grabbed her bag and her books, but just before she left, she took a minute to smell her fragrant roses that Scott had scent her.

She didn't want to wake Remy up, so she crept through the hall and made her way downstairs, telling her aunt good-bye and heading on to school. Once she got there, everything was pretty normal and boring. Right before lunch, though, someone came in from the front office, to give her a pass to leave the school grounds. But just as she was heading out, Scott stopped her.

"Where are you going? I thought maybe we could sit together for lunch." as he told her as he slowly closed the distance between them.

"Ah'm sorry Scott, but Ah can't. Ah gotta get home." he looked at her a little bit shocked. He wasn't used to girl's turning him down, he was the quarterback. No girl in there right mind would turn him down for anything. In fact, he knew that each of her friends, personally had a thing for him.

"Why, what's so important, that you have to run off at lunch?" she began to get a little bit annoyed that he was delaying her, and a bit curious as to what the big deal was. But she just stood there with a blank expression on her face.

"Look, Scott, Ah don't have time for all this. Ah really got'ta get home, maybeh Ah'll see ya tomorrow or somethin' 'k." then she began to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm in such a manner that she nearly dropped all of her books. She turned to look at him noticing his face was beginning to turn red, but she couldn't read his expression to well because he was wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"What's wrong with you? I just invited you to eat lunch with me."

"No sugah, what's eatin' ya? Ah said Ah have ta get home, now let meh go or else Ah'll make ya." she growled back at him through gritted teeth. But just then, her friends walked up to them. Jean was the first to ask, "Is something wrong?" Scott turned around to the girls, letting go of Anna's arm.

"No, everything's fine. Hey Jean, you want to come eat lunch with me?" Jean was nearly jumping for joy, but Scott didn't care, he was waiting for Anna's reaction, but he got none.

"Ah'll see ya guys latah, gotta get home." she smiled gently at her friends, flashing her pass, and took off.

Anna was fuming mad at Scott having the nerve to treat her like that. What, was she supposed to be his property after one dance, and a couple of roses. _'Stupid, arrogant, pompous, brain-less, no good fer nothin' jerk.' _She went on like that all the way home. Anna got home just in time for Irene to head to work. She went upstairs to her room and dropped her stuff on the floor next to her bed, and walked over to the vase, pulling the roses out of it.

"Ow!" she gripped as she didn't take notice of the thorns. She sighed and muttered, "Dumb yank." under her breath.

"Excusez-moi?" she screamed and jumped tossing the roses into the air. Remy just chuckled.

"Je suis desole chere. Remy didn't mean ta startle ya." she turned to see him standing in her doorway holding the frame for support.

"Remy, ya shouldn't beh up." she told him after she pulled herself together, and made her way toward him.

"Oui, mais Remy heard ya yell." she helped him to sit down in a chair near her desk.

"Sorry, didn't mean ta, just had an accident." He eyed her curiously when he saw it. Remy grabbed her hand quickly.

"What happened Anna? Who did dis?" as he pointed to the red marks across her arm. She looked down at her arm and then away from him.

"It's nothin'." Then she pulled away from him and began to clean up the mess she had made.

"Non, it's not nuttin' chere. What happened?" she didn't answer though. He sighed and ran a hand ruggedly though his hair.

"Remy knew if he wasn't dere dat somethin' happen ta ya." she stood up and her eyes narrowed at him.

"Ah can handle mahself, thank ya. Did just fahne 'fore Ah evah met ya." she spat at him. He stood up, ignoring the pain of his aching muscles.

"Dis be Scott's work, non?" he asked mimicking her tone of voice. She turned around to throw the roses and broken pedals in the trash.

"What's it ta ya? Huh Remy, he ain't ya concern?"He slowly made his way to her and grasped her shoulder firmly.

"Non, mais you be my concern chere." he stared into her eyes for a moment before she finally gave in. She put her head down and whispered, "Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't mean ta act lahke that. Look at ya." then she looked up at him, "Ya hurt and here Ah am rantin' and ravin' 'bout somethin' that don't mattah right now." she smiled gently at him.

"Let's get ya back ta bed sugah." he smirked down at her.

"How 'bout dat sponge bath instead." she laughed.

"Alright." she told him seriously. His eyes went wide in disbelief. But then she finished.

"But ya goin' in there alone. Ah'll just make ya a bath in the tub so don't go drownin' on meh or callin' for meh ta come in there with ya." he nodded but then, just as he was going to ask her other reasons that he might actually call her into the bathroom she put a finger over his lips.

"Under no circumstances am Ah comin' in there ta help ya. Ah ain't stupid, ya probably do somethin' stupid just ta see meh blush." Then she helped him into the bathroom, sitting him on the toilet so that she could run his bath. She placed a towel and washcloth near the sink for him, but just as she was about to leave the room, he called for her.

"Chere?" she turned her head toward him with her hand still on the doorknob. But she noticed the serious look on his face.

"Don't think Remy need any help...just dat, he don't think he can lift his shirt over his head." she smiled and nodded.

"Ah s'pose Ah could do that much. But ya pants can only come off when Ah leave this room, understand." she told him as if he were a small child. He nodded.

"And this is still probably gonna hurt, but the bath'll do some good." she reached over for his shirt and helped him lift each arm out slowly and gently before pulling it off. She tried desperately not to look at him afraid of what she might see. So she quickly turned and placed his shirt on the counter and went to get out of the room, when he laid his hand on hers over the countertop. She turned to stare into his eyes where he merely told her a simple, "Merci chere." Anna smiled replying, "De rien."


	11. Friends

**Cat2fat900-**LOL. Thanks, but you will just have to wait and see. ;-) but if you really do enjoy the thought of Scott getting hurt, you will enjoy this chapter, at least I hope so.

**El diablo-** Thanks, glad to hear it.

FRIENDS

The bath really did do Remy some good. He was in less pain and more limber. But when he left the bathroom, he found Anna had fallen asleep on her bed. He smiled at this and quietly made his way over to her. Remy gently pulled one of her white streaks from her face in order to get a better look at the girl before him. Still asleep she turned slightly and then he noticed something that she had in her hand had fallen onto the floor. He bent down and picked up the crumbled note. It was Scott's note that came with the flowers. All Remy could see was red. He looked back down at Anna once more before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Remy made his way downstairs and found a phone. He knew the numbers by heart, pounding them into the phone furiously and pacing as it rang. Then finally, "Yeah?" a gruff voice answered.

"Logan?" he asked as he sat down on the sofa.

"Who else would it be Gumbo?" Remy chuckled.

"Just as charming as ever mon ami?" his only response was a grunt. But after a moment he asked his own question. "Where were you today? Didn't see you 'round the school or anything."

"So ya actually went for once?" he asked sarcastically. The guy on the other line grunted again.

"Gotta make an appearance every once in a while. What do you want anyway?"

"Need a favor."

"Since when?" he asked a little bit annoyed. Then he spoke up before Remy could answer, "I told you no more favors after the last time you got me into a mess." Remy sighed and briskly rubbed his fingers through his hair.

"It be important Logan."

"Really? If it's for a girl, count me out." he answered annoyed.

"Come'on Logan, dis one special." he heard him laugh, but then the gruff voice asked, "Aren't they all?"

"Non, seriously. Look just hear Remy out, den turn him down." a grunt was his reply.

"Da femme, she bein' harassed by good ol' Scott. Just thinkin' maybe ya could help Remy seein' how you enjoy his company 'bout as much as he do. 'Sides, dat femme, she be new in school, but she already good friends wit Jean." There was silence between the two until, finally Logan gave his answer.

"Alright, but if anything goes wrong, it's on your head, bub." Remy smirked.

"Just make sure all de hommes ready. Gonna need whoever ya can get." once again, grunting in reply as both hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Remy turned to see Anna making her way down the stairs towards him.

"Nobody. How ya sleep chere?" she yawned and stretched.

"Didn't know Ah was so tired." he watched her intently, enjoying the thoughts running through his head over what to do about Scott.

"Ya feelin' any bettah?" He stood up and made his way over to her, and in a low voice replying, "Dat bath did da trick. Too bad ya couldn't help Remy in dere. Could'a used da help." she laughed at him.

"Right. Lahke ya just didn't call one of ya many girls ta come ovah and help ya with that." She turned away from him and went to the refrigerator searching for a snack.

"Non, ya be da only femme Remy wants ta nurse him back ta health." But as soon as he finished his sentence, there was a knock on the door.

"Now who on Earth could that beh?" she asked quietly as she made her way to the door. But Anna was definitely surprised at who it was.

"Scott." Remy grimaced at the sound of his name, and made his way over to Anna, wanting to make his presense known.

"Anna, I just came to check on you after this afternoon. I'm sorry I was so...forward." She smiled innocently as Scott smiled at her gently. But as soon as Remy stood behind her, Scott looked up and his expression dropped. He turned back to Anna.

"What's he doing here?" he asked her through gritted teeth. She turned around to see Remy and then noticed the two rearing for a fight.

"He's mah friend Scott." she told him plainly. "Do ya have a problem with that?" He wouldn't answer though. Finally Scott backed down and slightly grinned at his handy work.

"So was it that bad that you couldn't come to school Remy?" Remy however didn't answer, but wouldn't back down any either. He just stood there.

"Scott." Anna placed a hand on his chest. Scott looked down at this and smiled. "Ah think ya should go." Anna pushed him back slightly and closed the door between the two of them. But Scott was able to see Remy smirk and wave at him before she closed the door. She waited a minute to make sure Scott had left, then she turned around and leaned against the door and sighed. Remy watched her, but misunderstood her body language and put his hands on the door, blocking her escape, pulled her chin up to meet his gaze and kissed her. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss she shoved him away from her. He winced, since she accidently pushed on some of his bruises, which she felt bad for but wasn't about to let him turn this around on her.

"What was that all 'bout?" she growled out at him pointing at the door. He looked her over a bit amused, "Dat be a kiss. Thought ya remember dat." She took a deep breath and then proceeded to ask, "Scott?" but he merely shrugged.

"No, ya not getting out'a this. Ya can't just kiss meh and expect meh ta fall all over ya lahke ya lil all girl's fan club. What did he mean?" Anna was getting very annoyed very fast, and all he did was make it worse when he did nothing but walk away. She knew what he meant, but she needed to know if it was the truth. She calmed herself down just a little bit and then asked, "It was Scott, wasn't it? That's whay ya here. He did that ta ya?" He froze with his back to her, but refused to answer, even though that was the only answer he needed.

"But whay? Is he what ya wanted ta protect meh from at school?" he still didn't move. She walked up behind him and put her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Remy, please tell meh." He turned around to face her, but unwilling to admit anything. He ran his fingers down the side of her face, smiling gently at her and then ran his thumb across her lips.

"You really are tres belle chere." he whispered to her. But she was also unwilling to give up.

"Whay Remy? Whay did it happen?" He just stared at her. Then she picked up on everything. Sure she was smart enough to pick up on everything else until now. _'How did Ah not see this? Ah thought we were friends. Ah thought he only saw meh as a challenge. Ah thought him kissing meh was just a pass time until he could get to the next girl. Ah nevah really thought that he would, does he? Ah left him with Scott in the park, alone. Oh no. It was meh.'_ She pushed away from him shaking her head, tears making their way down her cheeks. He just stood there, watching her break down.

"Chere?" he asked her gently. But she barely heard him and took off as fast as her legs could take her up to her room.

"Anna." he called out to her as he tried to catch up to her.


	12. Naive

**Bored247-**LOL. Thank you. Just good to know that it was good enough to make you want to ramble. :-)

**Cat2fat900-**LOL. Thought you would like that.

**Gamro-** LOL. Thanks so much.

**Proffy-**Wow. Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

**Nettlez-**LOL. So glad you approve of that. Hope you like the rest just as much.

NAIVE

"Anna." he called out for her from her bedroom door. "Come'on chere. Open dis door s'il vous plait." But he received no answer. So he decided to take a different approach.

"Anna, ya not open dis door fer Remy, he gonna just have ta come in fer ya." Finally he received an answer.

"Ya wouldn't dare!" he smiled to himself, it was always easy to get her riled up, and he could use that to his advantage.

"Oui, Remy would and ya know it." he told her playfully. He listened intently and heard her make her way to the door, but then she paused. He was about to make another comment, but she cracked the door open, and he could see tears wanting to fall, but any of the others that he had seen before had already been wiped away.

"What'd ya want?" she asked a little bit annoyed. But he merely smiled down gently to her.

"Remy just want ta talk ta dis belle femme, non." Even through the mere crack in the door, he could tell that she had stiffened from that comment. Not wanting her to be uncomfortable, he added, "We be friends, non?" then she smiled and nodded, as she stepped back so that he could enter. She went back to her bed and sat on it hugging her legs and resting her chin on her knees. He watched her, not knowing how to remedy the situation.

"Ah was so naive." she whispered so low that he barely caught it. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her trying to comfort her.

"'Bout what?" she suddenly looked at him a bit shocked, not really thinking he would have heard her. But then her expression relaxed since she figured that they would have to talk about this sometime.

"'Bout us."

"What 'bout us?" he questioned her. She pushed out of his hold and stood up, not knowing what to do.

"'Bout us bein' friends." he desperately tried to hold back his emotions but his anger seeped through anyway. He stood up firmly but only inched up to her.

"What's wrong wit dat? Remy not good 'nough all of sudden? Pourquoi, 'cause he don't want ya gettin' into somethin' dat ain't ya business? Dat it?" she turned to him shocked by his sudden outburst.

"No, Remy...of course not. It's just-" he grabbed her shoulders and desperately tried to get her to look into his eyes.

"Just what?" he demanded to know. She finally looked at him, searching for understanding, tears falling down upon her cheeks.

"Ah know." His eyes firmly searched hers, still not fully understanding.

"Quoi?" his expression blank, and he let go of her shoulders, letting his arms fall to his sides. But she didn't answer, she didn't know how. She just stared into his eyes, letting them draw her in, letting them pull her to him as if she had no other choice. Anna closed the space between them and gently kissed him on the lips. She pulled away from him quickly though, knowing that he would want more than that from her, and she was unwilling to give in and she left him there standing in her room staring at her as she walked down the hall. All that he could hear in the house were her footsteps until the front door closed.


	13. Decisions

DECISIONS

Remy didn't have anymore time to waste chasing after Anna, he had to go meet Logan. He knew that it never took Logan much time to get things done, he could always rely on him to be a man of action, almost too literally. However, he couldn't help but let his eyes wandered on the way there, wondering where it was that Anna had run off to. He knew that he had to push his plan ahead of schedule, considering what happened with Scott this afternoon, there was no doubt in his mind that he was not about to let it slide. Remy made it to Logan's house without any complications. Logan was standing outside, on his porch waiting for him.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked him after looking him over.

"Remy got into a fight, mon ami." Logan chuckled.

"With a school bus?" Remy did not give Logan the satisfaction of a reaction, just stood there emotionless, replying plainly, "If dat bus was our favorite quarterback and his buddies." Logan merely grunted in reply.

"Everythin' ready?" Logan nodded.

"Yeah, the guys'll be here anytime now." as they turned to head inside, Logan paused, "You know, I always thought you were tougher than that." as he raised his eyebrow.

"Should'a saw what Remy was doin' ta Scott 'fore he had help, 'sides, Remy still be here non."

Anna had to go for a walk to clear her mind. She didn't know what to do, but found herself ending back at that park. The park that she knew that Scott and Remy ended up in a fight in, because of her. But what she didn't understand was why to guys would fight over her like that. She wondered if Scott had said something, she knew Remy wouldn't talk about her in a bad way, well, at least not in a derogatory manner. Sure he flirted with her and made stupid comments, but nothing that she would be offended over. But Scott, she hadn't known him that long, and he was already acting very possessive of her, she didn't know exactly what to think of him. So she just sat on the swing, enjoying the fresh air and watching small children play around her.

She was alone for a good fifteen minutes before someone else came along. Scott crept up behind her, watching her intently, as she seemed so peaceful staring at nothing.

"Anna?" she jumped, startled, but then sat back down after seeing who it was.

"Scott." she forced herself to be nice.

"I thought you might be here. Guess that's just my luck today, huh?" She looked away from him, thinking about her luck of having to deal with something else she wasn't prepared for.

"I'm sorry for earlier."

"Seems lahke ya always sorry for somethin', don't it?"

"Yeah, but when I saw him with you, I got jealous." she looked at him curiously, trying to figure out what he was playing at.

"Can we talk?" she snorted at him.

"Are we not talkin' now sugah?" she drawled out. He nodded.

"I mean, away from here. You know, go for a drive. I can take you back home, or something." she thought about it for a minute. It wasn't late, but she figured that there wouldn't be any trouble with that and she didn't know if she could face Remy just yet. So she nodded and they headed towards his car.

After he had finished talking to the guys about what he needed them to do for him, he went for a walk to go and look for Anna. He tried her house, but that was obviously a lost cause, then he tried walking around the neighborhood, when it dawned on him to check the park. But he didn't see her, but there was this little boy who came up to him and asked him if he wanted to play with him. He smiled down at the little boy.

"Sorry petit, but Remy be lookin' fer a femme." the boy eyed him curiously.

"Fame?" Remy chuckled.

"Remy be lookin' fer somebody. Maybe ya saw her. She has white streaks in da front of her hair." the boy thought about it, and then his eyes went wide.

"Yeah, I saw her, she just left her a few minutes ago. She went with, with some guy with sunglasses. They took off in a red car." Remy crouched down to the boys height and knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Ya know which way they went?" the boy nodded and pointed down the street. Remy stood up quickly, "Merci." and took off running in that direction. He was hoping that Scott wasn't taking her where he thought he was.


	14. Bad Decisions

**Cat2fat900-**LOL. You are too funny. But this should answer your question. :-)

BAD DECISIONS

Anna didn't know where Scott was taking her, but she didn't like the fact that where ever they headed, the closer they got to it, the more isolated it was. She tried asking him, but he told her it was a surprise and then he just turned the radio on. She thought he wanted to talk, so what exactly was this all about. Finally they had stopped somewhere. They were on a small cliff not far from the town, since she could see the town below. There was still light out, but she knew she needed to go home soon. Scott had taken too much of her time getting her all the way out here. E turned to him, waiting for whatever it was that he had to take her all the way out here to say.

Remy, on the other hand, went to the first person he could think of that was nearby. He stood eagerly waiting for someone to answer the door of his friend Piotr's home. Piotr's little sister opened up the door smiling at him and then without a word ran up to get her brother. Remy quickly explained the situation and Piotr just handed him the keys to his truck, regretfully not being able to go with him since he had to watch his little sister. Remy understood and drove as fast as he could.

After a long period of silence, Scott finally decided to talk. He turned the car off and looked at the girl before him. He lightly ran the back of his hand down the side of her face but she recoiled. He acted as if he didn't notice and replied, "You're so beautiful."

"What'd ya want ta talk 'bout Scott?" she asked, deciding to ignore his comment. He sighed.

"I don't know what you see in him, he will only break your heart."

"He's mah friend, Scott." she told him sternly.

"And what about me?" he looked her over, but she felt tense and uneasy from his hungry stare.

"What 'bout you?" she asked innocently.

"I want to be more than your friend Anna." then he fingered a piece of her hair and tried to situate himself closer to her. She noticed right away and scooted closer to the door.

"What's this all 'bout Scott?"

"You Anna, I thought I made my intentions clear. There are a lot of girls that would love to be in your shoes right now. Even your own friends." he told her casually, running his finger across her arm. She pulled away from him and went to open the car door when he grabbed her arm, much like he had done at school earlier. She winced in pain and then turned to him.

"Let meh go Scott." she warned him.

"No Anna, I won't. No girl has ever turned me down, and you are not going to do so either. You're a tease. But I am not going to let you just tease me." he told her, his voice low, but she was more scared to look into his hungry eyes.

"Ah didn't come up here with ya for this. Just let meh go Scott and Ah'll forget anythin' evah happened." He moved in closer.

"But I won't." All of a sudden his door swung open and he was pulled back onto the ground outside. Anna took this as her exit and made her way out of the car, but that's when she saw what happened. It was Remy. He pulled Scott out of the car and punched him. But Remy wouldn't quit, and she became all the more scared of what she was in the middle of.

"Remy." she whispered, unsure of what to do. He heard her, he stopped then looked up at her. He hit Scott once more, making sure that he was knocked out and made his way over to her. Remy looked her over intently, making sure that Scott didn't do anything to her, but then she hugged him. He smiled down at this, until he heard her sobbing into his chest. He picked her up and walked her over to where he had parked Piotr's truck. She situated herself as close to him as she could and fell asleep as he drove her home.


	15. Home

**BananaPanda-** LOL. Wow. Thanks, you're too kind.

**Bored247-**Thanks, thought you would like that one. :-)

**Nettlez-** LOL. Don't worry, I will be explaining that real soon. LOL. You're too nice to me, but I'm so glad you actually enjoy it that much.

**Cat2fat900-** LOL. Thanks. Sip. Are you sure it isn't spiked:-) LOL. Oh you're not crazy, just a little unstable when it comes to Scott. LOL. ;-)

HOME

Once Remy pulled into Anna's driveway and shut the engine off, he just stared at her for a few minutes, still not believing what had transpired. He couldn't understand how anyone, not even Scott, could treat her like that. She wasn't like all of the other girls, let alone all the ones at school. Anna woke up noticing that they weren't moving and that they were at her house. He stepped out to open the door for her and helped her out of the truck, and then walked her door. Remy didn't know what to say, but she did. She was still a bit shaken after everything, but she took his hand in hers and looked straight into his eyes.

"Can ya stay with meh Remy? Ah don't wanna beh alone and Irene ain't back yet?" she asked him with pleading eyes. He merely nodded and they walked inside. Remy sat on the couch and watched her, studied each of her movements. She walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a few soda's and a bag of chips and then made her way back to him. Anna sat next to him and handed him a soda and then proceeded to open the bag of chips. She looked up at him, feelings his gaze nearly burning through her. So she gestured to the bag asking if he wanted some, but he merely shook his head. Remy raised his hand to her face and caressed her check. She reveled in it, enjoying the warmth his gentle touch brought her. She closed her eyes for a moment, but as soon as she did, a few of her tears made it down her check. He wiped them away for her.

"You really alright chere?" she nodded, "Ah'll beh fahne." she whispered back slowly raising her eyes to meet his.

"Did he do anythin' to ya?" he asked trying to mask the anger in his voice.

"No," she told him plainly.

"Ya got there just 'fore he had the chance." he grinned at her, partly in relief, but partly in the fact that he kicked Scott's ass. He looked away from her and was about to open his soda when she said, "Remy." he turned back to her. She sat up on her knees, and leaned in towards him.

"Ah just wanted ta say thank ya." but before he could even reply she had closed the distance between the two and pressed her lips upon his. Even with how close she was, he didn't expect this, especially from her and after all that happened, but he loved it all the more. Anna was the one who deepened the kiss as he just sat there enjoying the taste of her. But, to his disappointment, she pulled back, and he found that he was the one that was left breathless, not only from the kiss but from the sight of her. Anna laid down on the couch, using his lap as a pillow, and grabbed the chips. He watched her eat with that smirk that is plastered upon his face, as he gently combed her hair with his fingers. But when she looked up to him and smiled, he knew right then, that there was no doubt in his mind that she had finally stole her heart, but the price was that she had also stolen his.

NEVER FEAR, THE PLAN COMES INTO PLAY NEXT!


	16. Plan Into Action

**Bored247-** Thanks. LOL. Well, pick a fun one. LOL. ;-)

**Cat2fat900-** Thanks for letting me know, I fixed it. Thank the squirrels too. Shows me to do two things at once. LOL. Gotta love flaming nunchucks. It's ok about the Pepsi, tastes better that way. LOL. ;-)

**El Diablo-** LOL. Happy I could do that for you. Wow, love. That's a strong word. Thanks, it's good to hear.

PLAN INTO ACTION

Remy left Anna's house after Irene got back home, knowing that she would be safe. He had other matters to deal with, to make sure all went according to plan. It wasn't a big plan, but it should suffice in making Scott understand not to mess with Anna, and if he did, he was messing with Remy. But there were somethings that needed to be attended to in order to have accurate timing.

Once Anna was ready to go to school, she ran downstairs to see Remy waiting for her as always. She told her aunt good-bye and went to school hand in hand with him. She couldn't help but feel a little bit giddy around him, especially after all he had done for her. He walked her up to her class, but before he let her walk in he made sure to give her a passionate kiss in the hallway. She blushed at the looks that came her way and ran into her class. He smirked at her watching her go to her seat, then look up at him and wave. Remy went outside and waited for Logan, Piotr, and John.

Logan and Piotr were already waiting for him near a tree. So they waited for John, who always showed up late. The boy would be late to his own funeral, especially if he had a lighter. John didn't come alone though. He had a trail of people following him, and of course, Wanda at his side.

"Who be all dis?" Remy asked as he gestured towards all of the people.

"Oi thought ya said youse needed lots o'people." Remy nodded as John introduced them all. There was Lance, Pietro, Todd, and a big guy they called Fred. Remy explained to John and his team just to keep the rest of the football team busy, and that him, Logan and Piotr could handle the rest.

Remy knew that Scott always late to the football team's morning practices. They just stood out there waiting for Scott, when they heard maniacal laughter and a fire alarm go off in the distance. Remy smiled, knowingly at what John had most likely done. There was a reason they had nicknamed him Pyro. Finally, a groggy Scott came walking from the parking lot and onto the field. All three boys smiled at one another knowingly. He had the other two stay back and stand in the shadows until he needed them, making his way to a very confused, slightly beaten up Scott.

"What are you doing here LeBeau?" he asked as he eyed him as he still advanced upon him.

"Just to help you understand somethin' mon ami."

"And what's that?" he asked sarcastically, not caring whatever it was he had to say.

"Don't like da way ya handle da femmes." Scott laughed at him.

"That all? Well, hate to point it out to you, but I haven't heard one girl complain yet." Remy jaw clenched and he balled up his hands into fists in anger.

"Non, maybe dat 'cause ya don't listen. Maybe den ya should hear dere side of dat story."

"Oh, you mean like Anna. Why don't I just go see how she's doing now?" he taunted him.

"Non. Ya don't ever go near dat femme 'gain." he growled at Scott.

"Or what? You going to stop me." he laughed as his friends came into plain view. It was Warren and Bobby again.

"Oui, mais it figures dat a boy like you couldn't handle Remy without ya friends. Never could win at da fair fights Scott." he told him condescendingly.

"What do you know about fair?" that's when Remy stopped walking and Logan and Piotr made their way towards them. Warren and Bobby backed down fast, leaving their friend to face his own battle. Logan and Piotr were known to be people you didn't mess with. Logan was obvious, but Piotr's massive size was not something anyone wanted to mess with.

"You stay away from Anna, or else Scott."

"Or else what?" Scott demanded. Remy walked up and circled Scott for a moment, but before Scott knew it, Remy had kicked his legs out from under him and had a foot over Scott's throat.

"Or else dere be worse things den a beatin' Scotty. Don't ever want to hear 'bout you pulling stunts like dat wit Anna or any other girl. Got it?" Scott coughed up a yes. Remy just walked away, Logan snickering and Piotr smiling as they followed him.

Anna didn't understand what was going on when the fire alarm went off, but on her way out had noticed Remy on the football field. She made her way over to him as he was leaving it. He turned at hearing her call his name smirking at her as she rushed over to him. Logan and Piotr had already left him, and she was too late to even know about what had happened.

"Where ya goin' sugah?"

"Out, wanna come. Dat fire gonna be a while." he held out his arm for her to take it. She nodded and they walked off the campus grounds. She looked at him for a moment and then asked, "This is ya doin' ain't it?" he chuckled.

"Ya be too smart fer ya own good, ya know dat?" then it was her turn to laugh.

"Of course Ah do. Ah have ta in order ta deal with ya."


	17. More Problems

MORE PROBLEMS

The week had gone by and the two of them had become near inseparable. They had literally become happier than either had ever been. Every morning, since having dealt with Scott, Remy brought her flowers before school, and every day after school brought her favorite chocolates. And Remy being Remy, took every aching moment that she would let him, kiss her. He couldn't get enough of her.

But then came the day that his father came home. He knew that his father had bad news for him the moment he saw him. Remy couldn't take what he was hearing and ran from his home and straight to Anna's. He climbed up the tree near her window and knocked on it. She opened the window annoyed. She hated it when he did this, she was always afraid he would fall off.

"Anna, I need to talk to ya. Can I come in?" she was a little bit taken back by him not talking in the third person, but understood whatever it was had to be serious. She nodded and let him climb through the window.

"What is it sugah?" she whispered to him as he stared at her. He looked so scared, she had never seen him like this before.

"Don't wanna lose ya chere." he turned away from her and plopped himself down on her bed.

"Ya won't Remy, Ah'm right here." she grabbed his hand hoping to comfort him.

"Non, ya don't understand. Remy gonna have ta explain somethin' to ya." He gestured for her to sit down, so she did, right across from him on the bed.

"Ya know how Remy be from da Big Easy?" she nodded.

"Well, Remy be part of dis guild, mon pere suppose ta be da leader. Somethin' happen and he took Remy out here to protect 'im."

"What are ya ramblin' 'bout cajun?"

"Remy part of dis guild of thieves. Dey wanted to force Remy to marry a girl dat he don't know, dat he don't want to know. But he got into a fight wit dis boy and nearly killed him on accident so dey sent Remy away, 'least 'til de weddin'." her face nearly dropped.

"Ya gonna get married?" she asked in disbelief.

"Remy don't wanna, but dey want ta send him back. Da girl suppose ta be a decent age fer it now, dey say." he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Don't want ta Anna." he caressed her cheek with his hand. "Only femme dis cajun wants is right here 'fore him."

"Is there anythin' ya can do Remy. Anythin'?" he shook his head.

"If Remy run dey hunt him down."

"How 'bout if'n ya already married?" he kissed her softly.

"Non, ya not ol' 'nough ta do dat without Irene sayin' it's ok." she sighed.

"Ya right, no way she would say ok ta that."

"Dey want Remy back tomorrow night. Dat weddin' in a few days." she nodded, tears brimming.

"Will ya stay heah with meh tonight? Ah don't want ta lose ya Remy." he smiled and laid down next to her wrapping an arm protectively around her waist. Just before the two fell asleep, she heard him whisper, "Je t'aime." and she whispered it back.


	18. GoodBye

**Bored247-** LOL. Sorry to upset you, but it's nice to know that you still want more. Thanks. :-)

**Cat2fat900-** LOL. That's really good to know. I was scared there for a minute. LOL. :-) Glad you enjoyed it that much.

**Shaishe-** Thanks. I appreciate that.

**Grenwich-** Thanks. That's really nice of you to say. LOL. I'm glad you threw in your two cents. Really do appreciate that.

_Sorry didn't update like I usually do. I seemed to have caught something and haven't really been feeling up to writing. So if I don't update like crazy, please don't hate me. :-) Definitely will keep this going. Thanks for the reviews, everyone's been too kind._

GOOD-BYE

When morning came, the two woke up in each other's arms. But before either of them could say anything, her bedroom door opened with an awe struck Irene and an annoyed Jean-Luc.

"Remy." his father called him sternly, and then headed back downstairs to wait for him. It took a few moments for Irene to grasp at the sight before her, but knew that nothing had happened between the two, as they both had their own clothes on. In fact, Remy had his trench coat on. She shook some bad thoughts from her head and left the two alone, knowing that Remy would be leaving, since Jean-Luc had spoken to her this morning about everything. She just never believed that he really would have been up in Anna's room, especially without her knowing.

They both sat up, fully understanding what was taking place. Jean-Luc had come to take Remy away. But as both of them stared at one another, both were speechless. Anna ended up having to look away as tears began to fill her eyes. Remy caressed her cheek and then pulled her into an embrace. She tried so desperately not to cry, not wanting this to be the way he last saw her, to let this be the last time they saw one another. But she could not help it, it was just to overwhelming.

Slowly Anna pulled away, wiping her tears, and brought her gaze back to his eyes as she stood up, so he did the same. She inched towards him, closing the distance between the two, and tenderly laid her lips upon his. Just as their lips made contact, she deepened it passionately. It seemed as if there was nothing accept for them that existed. Then, suddenly, they both pulled back, reluctantly and breathless. Remy smiled down at Anna gently and took her hand, leading her downstairs, but never taking his eyes off of her. After saying their good-byes, which were rather quick since Jean-Luc was in a bit of a rush, they all made their way outside to Jean-Luc's car. Anna followed Remy to the car, still not willing to let go as they stopped at the end of the driveway. He kissed her quickly and told her good-bye once more, before getting into the car, with his father already waiting. Anna watched them drive off, even going as far as standing in the middle of the road, unwilling to let him get out of her view. Irene went to meet her, hoping to help her cope with all that had happened, but Anna ran past her, tears flowing wildly down her cheeks, into her room.

Anna laid down on her bed crying, but still trying to smell him in her sheets. This was just too much for her to handle, they were finally happy and then he gets taken from her. She just couldn't handle the fact of having him not in her life, especially like this. She wasn't going to let this happen, she couldn't. Anna once again wiped her tears away, and ran to her closet. She pulled out a small duffel bag and filled it with anything she could think of. Then she grabbed her purse, making sure that she still had those emergency credit cards that Irene gave her, and noting that she only had about forty-five dollars in cash. Anna opened her window, and climbed down the same way Remy had climbed through it that night. She didn't even bother to write Irene a note, she knew that she was in trouble and that Irene would know where she was going and what she wanted to do, but she had to do it. She couldn't let him leave her, not for this, so she went on her way to find him.


	19. On The Road

**Cat2fat900-** LOL. Thanks. Glad you're enjoying it.

**Roguechere-** LOL. Yeah, just can't help myself :-) Sorry to make you wait for this one.

**PyroMac-** Thanks, I really appreciate that. You're too kind. :-)

**BananaPanda-** LOL. Thanks, happy you liked it. Always love to know what you think.

**RogueAndGambit-** LOL. Thanks. :-) Wow, love, you're way too kind. Hope you like the rest just as much.

**El Diablo-** LOL. Just glad you like it. :-)

**Nettlez-** LOL. Glad you're back. ;-) Thank you, always too kind. Hope you like the rest too.

_Sorry it took so long. Still been sick, but then I wasn't able to get this posted for the past two days too. Guess there were some problems or something. Oh well, here's more. I haven't given up. :-) Thanks for all the reviews._

ON THE ROAD

Anna made her way to school, knowing that no one would look for her there, and found a payphone calling a cab. She was happy that she only had to wait ten minutes, and made her way to the bus station. Once she arrived, she gave the driver a twenty and ran inside. Anna knew that Irene could and would track her with the credit cards, so she had to wait nearly until boarding to pay for her ticket. There was a bus that was traveling to New Orleans in about an hour, so she waited it out and paid for it fifteen minutes before departure. She didn't mind the ride, since she would be there by tomorrow afternoon, but she had no idea as to how to find Remy when she got there. Anna was just so worried, she could hardly handle it. She had ran out of her home, left Irene and everything she was so grateful to have, all on a whim. No longer being able to handle all of the thoughts in her mind, she decided to go to sleep.

It was about six o'clock in the morning when the bus made a pit stop. Anna decided to get out and stretch her legs, and maybe go and pick up something to eat in the convenience store. But as soon as she stepped out she quickly hid, seeing that there were a few policeman talking with the driver. So Anna made her way around to the back of the store and took off to find another way to New Orleans. She quickly found out that she was just outside of Louisiana, but did not know where to go. It was six in the morning, and she knew that there was no way she was going to find someone to pick her up as a hitchhiker. But that is when she saw it, a nearly empty train. It just stopped to change tracks, so she went running. No one would catch her because of her credit cards riding for free as cargo. She made sure that no one saw her and she jumped in.

Anna had never been to New Orleans, but she knew she was there none the less, as everyone was preparing for Mardi Gras. Her first thought had been food, so she went into a little dinner, as it had been about six hours since she last ate. Anna was quietly drinking her coffee in a booth when she overheard a man talking about the LeBeau's. She couldn't quite tell in his tone if he was a friend of them or not, as he was not getting specific, and feeling a little bit desperate, decided to ask.

"Excuse meh, Ah couldn't help but over hear ya'lls conversation. Ya'll know the LeBeau's?" One of them turned to her, eyeing her in a way she knew she did not like.

"Why ya ask chere?"

"Ah was lookin' fer someone." he grinned.

"Dat right. Maybe we help each other den, non." She definitely didn't like the way he just said that. Desperately trying to hold back her anger, she replied, "Do ya'll know 'um or not?"

This time the other man replied.

"We know dat familie. What ya need ta know?" He told her straight forward, not even looking at her.

"Just where Ah could fahnd them, that's all." The man stood, taking one last sip of his coffee, and stepped closer towards Anna.

"We be goin' dat way, if ya want ta come chere. Don't worry, contrary ta popular belief, we Bourdeaux don't bite."


	20. Trouble

**Bored247-** LOL. Yep. She always seems to find trouble. ;-) Thanks, really appreciate that.

**Cat2fat900-** LOL. There must be a lot of people on your hit list.

**Roguechere-** LOL. I'm sorry, but thank you.

**Nettlez-** Got it in one. LOL. Thanks, but I have no idea. Had some new reviewers though. I don't even know if that's a real word. LOL. :-)

TROUBLE

Anna followed the two men skeptically, but figured if they were going to try something with her they probably would have already. The one who invited her to come with them drove but made sure to introduce himself. His name was Julien, but the other man stayed silent so she decided to not ask since she didn't like the way he had first treated her anyway. He pulled up to a very large home and stepped out opening her door for her.

"Dis be our home, je regrete mais we need to stop here 'fore we go to see dem LeBeau's." he told her calmly as he held his hand out to help her out of the car. She accepted it and nodded in agreement. She followed the two blond men inside as she marveled at their home. Inside, everything seemed so fancy and she began to feel out of place. To tell the truth she could use a hot bath after all the events that occurred on her way here. He showed her to a room that seemed larger than her own living room. It was beautiful though, with a king sized canopy bed stood in the middle of the room that was covered in burgundy and lined with gold.

"You can stay in here 'til we ready ta go if ya want. It be da guest room so no one gonna bother ya. And dere be a bathroom in here if you need it. We can get you some clothes too?" he asked as he looked her over. She merely smiled bashfully and nodded.

"When will we beh leavin'?"

"It won't be for a while, so you might wanna get comfortable." he told her but just as he was about to walk out he turned to her and asked.

"Chere? Who you be lookin' fer dat be LeBeau?"

"Remy." he smiled knowingly.

"Thought so." he said as he quickly made his way out. Then as she was about to make her way to the bathroom she heard the door lock. She stopped dead in her tracks and ran to her door now noticing that there was no lock on her side of the door, just the knob. Anna quickly turned it only proving her assumption that it was indeed locked.

"What have Ah gotten mahself inta." she whispered to herself. Then she went to the windows which ended up being nailed shut, but that wouldn't do her much good since she was on the second floor and there didn't seem to be any way down other than jumping.

"Well, if'n Ah'm stuck here might as well make good use of that bathroom."

As soon as she got out of her bath, she noticed that there was a robe that was hanging in there and decided to put that on rather than her dirty clothes. When she walked back into her room she noticed that there was a plate of food on the dresser along with a note.

_Hope everything is to your liking. There is a nightgown as well as a dress for tomorrow both lying on the bed. If there is anything else just let the guard at the door know. We had to lock you up for your own protection. We will not be able to see Remy until tomorrow at the wedding. _

_Julien_

She crumbled the note up in her hand but refused to let herself cry in this situation. It was bad enough that she walked right into it. She should have known better, desperate or not. Anna changed into the nightgown and ate her dinner, figuring that if they went through all the trouble of getting her clothes in her size that they wouldn't poison her.


	21. Receptions

**Cat2fat900-** LOL. Well at least you have a good list. :-) Thanks.

**Bored247- **LOL. She sure does. A fork, hmm interesting. ;-) Thanks.

**Nettlez-** LOL. No thank you. :-) Don't worry about it, Julien is definitely evil. LOL.

**Shira's Song-** LOL. Yeah, he is something, and find's ways of getting around. Glad you're enjoying it. Thanks.

**Roguechere-** LOL. Don't worry, I'm definitely not changing him good here. He's just trying to keep her calm in his own sick way to make sure that he doesn't have to kill her before he gets his uses out of her. :-) Thanks.

RECEPTIONS

Slowly but surely, it crept from the window, across the floor and into Anna's bed. It was a piercing light that woke her as she groaned and attempted to turn over trying desperately to get away from it, but the day had begun anew and it was not about to let her stay in bed as she noticed another window on the other side of the room. She could have sworn that the curtains were shut when she went to bed last night. Somewhat annoyed, she slowly arose from her warm bed and stretched. That is when she noticed it, another plate of food on the dresser, with a note on it. Anna reluctantly made her way to it and opened the note.

_Je suis desole for the interruption of your sleep, but if you wish to see Remy you will need to be up and dressed for the party this evening. There will be some people up to see you and help you get ready._

The note was not signed, but she knew who it was. However, she couldn't help but allow herself the small joy of actual being able to see Remy after all she had done to get out here and see him. She just hoped that this wasn't some ploy to hurt him. But she couldn't help but wonder.

It did not take long for the two women to come up to her room. But they did just as he told her in the note. They were not rude or anything, but treated her very respectfully, well, when they actually spoke to her. They made sure that the dress fit her, and fit her perfectly it did. It was a long, sleek, strapless, black dress, with two slits for each leg. They did her hair and makeup elegantly but smacked her hands away if she tried to fix something. When she looked into the mirror as they finished, she couldn't believe her own reflection. She had never seen herself look like this before, and even though she did look beautiful, something about all of this was so unnerving. Not that she couldn't put her finger on it, because she could, she didn't trust Julien. There was just something odd about him and everything he did. What she didn't understand is why she had to dress up like this. What was going on? But before she could really think about it, there was a knock on the door. Before she said anything, Julien entered smiling at her.

The way he looked at her made her want to panic and run as far as she could away from him, but she knew that there was no way of doing that, at least not at this point. Plus, she had to see Remy, so if she had to go through this man to get there, so be it. She didn't come all this way for nothing. Finally, pulling himself out of his revere, he began to walk towards her. She flinched ever so slightly, but then refused to let him get to her and quickly changed her expression to a blank one as she stood strong in front of him. His smile grew at this as he held out his arm for her and she took it, smiling gently back. Once they made it outside there were limousine already departing, as one last one waited upon them.

"Chere, ya carriage awaits." He told her as he opened the door for her. All the way there Julien was on the phone. But she could not make out what he was talking about. Even with her understanding of french, nothing made sense, as if it were all code for something. Once they arrived, he had her go and mingle and what not, telling her that she should have fun because Remy was not likely to be there until later.

The whole party was definitely black tie, but there wasn't an outsider in the place, other than Anna. Even then she knew that she shouldn't let anyone else know that. She made sure to be evasive towards any questions regarding such things, and made sure to speak french when she did, but chose not to speak too much to make sure no one knew that she was an outsider. As it began to get dark, Julien found her and asked her to walk with him, so she did thinking that he was going to bring her to see Remy. Instead he asked her to wait in this gazebo not far from the party and wait there. So she did so. It wasn't but maybe ten minutes when she heard someone coming calling her name. At first she could not tell who it was in the dark from such a distance, but as he got closer towards her, she knew, it was Remy.

She was about to go running towards him when someone grabbed her arm. She turned and saw that it was Julien in the shadows. He shook his head at her, but was not able to get out of his grip. Finally Remy reached them and stared at Julien.

"What's dis 'bout?"

"You know 'xactly what dis is 'bout Remy."

"Den what does dis have ta do wit her?" Remy tried to touch her, but Julien only pulled her closer to him.

"She came to me." Remy flexed his hands over and over again, itching to hit the man before him. Then looked at Anna to see if it was true.

"Ah'm sorry." she mumbled, but couldn't look away from him. She was so close to him after all of this, and yet so far away.

"You got nothin' ta be sorry for chere, it be dis blood thirsty homme here who ought to be." he told her. Julien merely smiled.

"Such words for a thief."

"What you want with me Julien?"

"Don't want you marryin' ma soeur." Remy smirked and shook his head.

"You think dat Remy really want to be marryin' her any more den ya want him to?" he asked him sarcastically.

"Ma soeur ain't da problem here LeBeau, it be you and those thieves. You find some way ta get out of it, or else." he gripped Anna harder.

"Get ya point."

"Then go get to work." Just as Remy turned to leave, Anna struggled to get away from Julien.

"Don't do it chere." he whispered into her ear.

"There be assassins in dem trees over there. Ya easy pickin's if anything goes wrong here." her eyes went wide with that statement, wondering if he wasn't just going to have Remy killed there and then. She turned towards him quickly and kneed him in the groin. Without even looking back she ran towards Remy calling out to him. He turned around quickly, but just as they made it to her she dropped to the ground. Not far behind her was a not so amused Julien holding a gun that was still pointed at her.

"So predictable." he spat. Remy looked down at Anna and found himself relieved that it was only a dart and not a bullet. But once he looked back up, Julien had made it quite clear that he should go along with his business as he would take care of Anna, but that taking care of her part was what bothered Remy the most. He had to get her away from him, and it had to be tonight.


	22. Get Away

**Bored247- **LOL. One can only hope. :-)

**Roguechere-** Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't know if this one will be all that happy, but maybe the next one. :-)

**Cat2fat900-** LOL. Hmm. Maybe. ;-)

**Gamro-** LOL. There maybe some of that a little bit later. Thanks though, I really appreciate that.

**Lara-belle- **Thanks, glad you're enjoying it.

**Shira's Song-** LOL. Yeah, I thought about it, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Thanks.

**Scarletdeathangel05-** Thank you, I really appreciate that. I already know how I want to end it, but not when, so we shall see. ;-)

GET AWAY

Anna woke up in the bed she had come to know to well, but turned to see Julien not far away from her sitting on a chair. Neither said a word as the looked at one another. But just as she decided to sit up, Julien came towards her.

"Dat not a good idea chere. Those drugs have some side-effects." But side-effects or not, she was not about to lay around and wait for this guy to figure out what he was going to do with her next.

"What did ya do ta meh?" she asked clutching her forehead.

"Nothin' permanent chere. But ya did fine tonight."

"Fahne for ya! Ah don't appreciate bein' somebody's prisoner." he just laughed at her.

"Well, as long as you're comfortable Anna. Dinner will be on it's way since you never got a chance ta eat." Then he walked out. Anna just growled and began to hit the bed. She felt like a caged animal. But at least they didn't undress her or anything. She slowly got up and went to the bathroom. When she came out she figured she felt well enough to take a shower and should gather some clothes, when she noticed something. Her window was open. She didn't remember opening it. Then she noticed a figure in the shadows near the mirror.

Anna was in shock. There was no way anyone could get in this room, especially through that window, otherwise she would have snuck out already. But then the figured stepped slightly out of the shadow and it felt as if her heart stopped.

"Remy?" was all she could get out, and barely at that. But the uninvited guest said nothing. So she inched towards the figure, a little bit shaky.

"Remy?" she asked again, but making sure to whisper so that no one outside could hear. Then he stepped out of the shadows completely and she was dumbstruck.

"Oui." She couldn't hold it in, and ended up running straight into his arms. He pulled her out of the embrace and kissed her lightly but tenderly.

"It's good ta see you too, but we have to go now. Dere gonna be anybody comin' in here fer anything?"

"Mmhmm. Mah dinnah."

"Den we really got to go chere." she nodded in agreement as he set up something against the window. That's when she took notice to what he was wearing. It was some black, tight bodysuit and a trench coat. Then her brain clicked as he was headed out the window.

"Wait a second Remy." and she took off to the bathroom. He heard the shower come on, and at first he was a little bit curious as to what in the world she was doing. But then she came running back to the window and followed him down.

They had made it away from the house without much trouble. But they were far from safe. In fact, very far from safe. They stopped suddenly as they both noticed that Julien was waiting for them not far away. It was too late to try anything because it was obvious that he had spotted them.

"Knew you would try somethin' stupid LeBeau." But Remy stayed silent as Julien pulled out a sword.

"Well, guess we're just going to have to make dis look like an accident den, non."

Remy had Anna stand behind him as he pulled out a small pole from his coat that descended into a full staff. He fought Julien with agility she had never seen before, but she was still scared of the outcome. But then, there was a point where Julien had him, and just before he went in for the kill, Anna jumped in the way, and the sword went straight through her stomach. Julien looked down at her, "Sorry chere, but you should know better." with that he pulled his sword from her and ran off figuring that his work there was done. Remy was a shaken mess, not believing what had transpired before him. He took off his coat and tried to stop the bleeding. Then he picked her up and ran and fast as he could to get home. There was no way he could let her die, not now.


	23. Safe

**Scarletdeathangel05-** Thanks, I tried. :-) Don't worry about her, I slightly different direction I'm going in.

**Roguechere-** LOL. Everything gets better, I promise. Well, in a way. ;-)

**Heartsyhawk- **LOL. Thanks. Read on, and you shall see.

**Gamro-** LOL. Sorry to hold out on you. I'm not one who's too big on tragedies, it would end to soon. Although I am getting close to the end. Hmm. ;-)

**Shira's Song- **LOL. Don't be too sad. Yeah, Cat's good at those threats, but I thank you for that. But don't worry, I couldn't dare leave you like that, you're right. So here some relief.

**Bored247-** LOL. Thank you. You're always to nice. Well, here you go.

**Guarded Secrets-** LOL. What a way to go though. ;-)

**Sweet8587-** LOL. Too funny. Yes, it's fun to be evil. Mwahahaha. Naw, I'll be good today.

**Sam Shields-** LOL. Don't worry, it gets better, sort of.

_Well, sorry to scare everybody...maybe a little bit. No, really. There are ways to kill a character, but that one would be too much for me. Read on, everything gets better. Well, sort of. Story's coming to an end, and I do hope that everybody enjoys the ending that I have coming. Thanks for all the reviews, you made me feel so bad. LOL. Sorry it's so short, but I had to let everyone know she was alright._

SAFE

Remy was barely able to make it home, but somehow found the strength, even in the state of mind that he was in. No one was willing to risk taking her to the hospital, since it was more than obvious that there would be no way of protecting her there. His Tante Mattie was just as good as a doctor anyhow. She was able to clean the wound and stop the bleeding very quickly, but Anna was still so pale. It was almost too much for him to bear. His father stayed with him in the study while they waited for Mattie to finish up with her.

Jean-Luc, on the other hand, was a little more than disturbed. Remy had left without anyone knowing, and even though that was a normal occurrence, it was more than obvious that he was not suppose to go near the Boudreaux's, unless it was a wedding function, and even then to be on his guard. He had never even noticed her that night. If he had only known, they might have been able to do something to keep Remy out of this kind of trouble. The marriage was suppose to be the end of this. But now, was there going to be a marriage? How had everything become so mixed up? This was not suppose to happen, especially like this?

Time just seemed to stop as the two sat there. Neither of them knew how long Mattie had been in there working on Anna, but both nearly jumped out of their seats when the door had creaked.

"She good for now, but she need a lot of rest. Didn't hit non major organs, just lot of blood. You know her mere?" Mattie had asked them.

"Oui." both Remy and Jean-Luc said in sync. Mattie just smiled and nodded, as she exited the room. Jean-Luc put a hand on his son's shoulder and told him that he would go and make the call. Remy nodded and headed in to see Anna. He watched over her for the rest of the night, not willing to move. He was still so scared that he would lose her. That if he turned his back, even for a second, that something bad would happen.

The next morning is when Anna finally woke up. Needless to say, she wasn't exactly happy, especially with the pain from a stab wound. But when she turned her head and saw Remy sitting uncomfortably in a chair not far from her, asleep, she couldn't help but be a little bit happy. Sure she had jumped in the way, especially without really thinking, but at least he was alright after all. She tried to sit up, but groaned in pain, waking up Remy in the process. He jumped up ready for a fight when it finally hit him and he noticed that she was awake.

"You be alright chere?" She couldn't help but laugh lightly at him.

"Ah should ask ya the same thang, swamp rat. Ya the one whose all jumpy." He walked up to her with his normal smirk and moved some hair from her face.

"Same ol' Anna, non?" but she looked him over curiously.

"Who else would Ah beh? How many women get stabbed for ya?" He winced at the thought of her being stabbed, and she couldn't help but wish she had never said it. This pain was really giving her some trouble and so she was getting into a mood. But she still waiting for an answer.

"Just you chere, just you." Anna crossed her arms and mumbled, "Bettah beh." Then it was Remy's turn to laugh.

_Coming up next... Belle, Julien, and what about the wedding. Plus add some relatives and what do we have? Hmm. Just have to wait and see._


	24. Secrets & Lies

**IvyZoe-** LOL. Thanks, glad you liked it. Hope you enjoyed all of it. It's actually coming to an end.

**Shaishe-** Thanks, I really appreciate that. Sorry it took so long.

**Bored247-** Thanks. LOL. You're too kind.

**Sweety8587-** LOL. Yeah, I know what you mean about those evil writers. ;-) I don't know, you might just like Belladonna being there. ;-)

**Roguechere- **Thanks. LOL. I don't know, you might like a wedding. ;-)

**Nettlez-** Thanks, it's good to know I was missed. Sorry it's been taking so long. Enjoy.

**Sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme- **LOL. Nope, no powers. But maybe a touch of a different ending. Thanks, you are too kind. :-)

_Sorry it's taken so long. I know that I have been having a lot of excuses, but I'm really trying. Summer doesn't like me. I had a computer crash and had to make up a bunch of work because of it, but I'm back now. **If I missed any reviews I'm sorry, **I usually use my email to response since its quicker than the review page on the story and I don't know if I lost any from the computer crash. Forgive me. _

**SECRETS & LIES**

Remy had come downstairs since Anna had fallen asleep. He was still restless over the whole situation, but he didn't want to disturb her since Tante Mattie said that she needed her rest. But that's when he overheard Jean-Luc on the phone. It was very strange to hear him speak like he was over the phone, almost fearful.

"Oui, she be hurt, but she's alive. What 'bout da weddin'?"

"You sure, maybe you should see?"

"Oui, I know."

"Uh-huh."

"Pas de problem, so da weddin' still go forward den?"

"See you den." That was all he could pick up of the conversation, well from Jean-Luc's side of it anyway. He was a bit hurt about it all. He thought that his father was on his side. Why would he let him get married after what had just happened? There was no way in the world that he could still marry Belladonna now. How did this happen? He had to confront him.

"Pere?" Jean-Luc just looked at him blankly, still a little bit shaken from the phone call.

"Oui mon fils."

"What be happenin' wit da weddin'?" Jean-Luc just smiled and laid a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Dat's what I'm going to find out right now." Remy looked at him skeptically.

"So you goin' over to the Bourdeaux' right now?"

"Oui."

"Dat be crazy, Remy goin' wit ya."

"Non, ya got a femme ta take care of. I'll be fine. Got some of da men comin' wit me." As much as Remy didn't believe his father, he knew he was right. He needed to stay home. But his curiousity was getting to the better of him. He knew that Jean-Luc was holding something back, lying to him somehow. The phone call only added to his assumption of this. Remy went upstairs to change so that he could follow Jean-Luc and try to see what was really going on. But just as he was about to leave, he found Anna barely standing in the doorway. He ran over to her and helped her to the bed.

"What are you doin' up chere?"

"What are ya doin' dressed lahke that?" He turned away from her slightly.

"Goin' out." He told her plainly.

"Oh no ya not! Ah didn't nearly get killed so that ya could go out there an' let Julien finish the job he started." Remy just shook his head, hoping to forget the memory.

"Non, chere, Remy need ta go." She sat up a little bit and reached for his hand.

"What's goin' on Rem. Don't leave meh out in the cold lahke this. Ah deserve ta know." His eyes finally met hers, almost as if willing him to stay.

"Somethin' funny goin' on 'bout dis whole weddin' thing. Remy need ta find out what's goin' on." Anna slowly stood up but winced slightly in pain.

"If'n ya go, then Ah'm goin' with ya."

"You are in no condition chere."

"No, then stay here." He picked her up and brought her back to her room and laid her back down on her bed. Remy told her he would stay, but when he went to get her some water he took a couple of her pain pills that she normally took at night and dissolved them into the water. He just watched her slowly fall asleep. Then he headed out her window in the direction of the Bourdeaux home.


	25. Discussions

**Bored247-** LOL. Yeah, I know what you mean. Thanks. Enjoy.

**Scarletdeathangel05- **Thanks. Yeah, sorry about that. Just trying to get them out there. Plus I have had trouble making them too long before. It ended up not downloading it all, so I'm just trying to be safe. :-) I will definitely try to make them longer though.

**Roguechere-** LOL. Yeah. I'll try. Promise. :-)

**Shaishe- **Thanks, I really appreciate that. Hope you like this one too.

**Sweety8587-**LOL. Don't worry, he's really not the bad guy, well, sort of. ;-)

DISCUSSIONS

Remy was more than confused. When he reached the Bourdeaux home, he saw his father outside arguing with Belladonna's father. Jean-Luc was arguing about how this marriage cannot go on after Julien's attempt at murder. Marius was arguing how his son did it against his wishes and that Remy is not dead. It didn't make sense after what he had heard on the phone and it's not like Jean-Luc was being straight forward with him. Something was definitely up. By the end of the conversation, the two men were threatening each other.

After Jean-Luc left, he made one quick stop in a dark alleyway. There was no way of getting close enough to see who his father was talking too, but he could hear their conversation. This had to be who he was speaking on the phone with earlier.

"How is she?"

"She's doin' much better now."

"Good because if anything ever happened to her-"

"Not to worry, everything is just fine."

"It had better be. It wasn't suppose to happen like this."

"I know. Spoke wit Marius, dey still want da weddin'."

"Don't worry about them, they will be taken care of later."

"Bien." As the figure began to walk away, she added, "Oh, and Jean-Luc, you should teach your son to be a better thief." Jean-Luc rounded the corner, knowing exactly what she meant, but Remy was no longer there, so he just headed home.

Remy knew better than to try out his thieving skills on his father, afterall, he is the one who taught him. So he knew not to be there at the end of the conversation. But whatever was going on was definitely big. This woman actually sounded like she was talking about Anna, but why? Whatever the reason, it couldn't be good. He had to get Anna out of here and soon. It wouldn't be easy in her condition, but he would have to try.

He made sure to be home before his father, but just barely. Remy went straight to Anna's room and sat next to her bed, hoping that the drugs would wear off soon. But as soon as Jean-Luc arrived back at home, he knew exacty where to find his son. He knocked on the door, but entered anyway.

"Remy, can I speak wit ya for a moment."

"But-" Remy said, trying to find an excuse.

"Just for a moment, she be here when you get back." Remy hung his head and sighed.

"Oui." he stood up and followed him down the hallway.

"What dis be 'bout pere?"

"Da weddin' of course." Jean-Luc opened the door to his study and gestured for Remy to have a seat.

"So?"

"Remy, I know you followed me."

"What's ya point?"

"Don't trust ya own pere."

"Dat not it. You're holdin' back."

"Oui, but nothin' dat concerns you."

"My life concerns me." he argued back.

"Look, Remy, I'm just tryin' to do what's best for you. I'm really trying ta get ya out of dat Bourdeaux weddin' fiasco. Nobody here wants ya to go through wit it just to end up dead. If for no other reason, Belladonna would end up leader of the thieves."

"Den what's dis all 'bout? What's wit da secrets? Who was dat femme?"

"Don't need mon fils followin' me all day 'cause he don't trust me. Da secrets keep ya safe, and da femme is helpin' fix dis mess."

"Je regrete."

"I know, just take care of dat femme of yours. Dere's not many who would do what she did, especially knowing who you be." Remy just nodded and left back to his own room. He didn't know what was going on, and he didn't like that. But he figured he could sleep on it and figure out what to do from there.

The next morning, Remy woke up with Anna sitting in a chair across from him.

"It's 'bout time ya woke up. Thought Ah'd beh here for 'nother hour or so." Remy sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What are ya doin' up chere?"

"Felt bettah. Ya aunt gave meh somethin' an Ah feel lahke a million bucks." she told him grinning wildly.

"Dat don't explain why ya up."

"Ah'm not on bedrest sug. It's been a few days, even the cuts healin' nicely. Ah don't wanna beh stuck in that room no more."

"But ya-"

"Don't even say it, or Ah walk out of here now and head home." she told him as she crossed her arms. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, den what is it you wanted to do?"

"Anythin' that doesn't involve meh bein' stuck in a room." she told him as she stood up. He carefully grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Even if it means ya stuck in a room wit Remy?" he asked her in a husky voice.

"Especially if that means Ah'm stuck in here with ya." she told him sweetly and kissed him on the lips and then stood back up. She quickly left the room telling him to hurry up and get dressed.

After getting downstairs, he still couldn't believe that he was up before noon and going to take Anna out. He had a bad feeling about this, but she deserved it. He met up with Anna in the kitchen, so they both headed for the front door. But just as Remy opened it, none other than Belladonna was standing there with a not so happy look on her face.


	26. Unexpected Visitor

**Roguechere-** LOL. Just have to see. ;-)

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc- **Here you go. Hope it's quick enough. ;-) Enjoy.

**Dark Anime Love-** Thanks. Yeah, she is something. Just have to see about that wedding though. ;-)

**Bored247- **LOL. Maybe. ;-) Here you go.

**Scarletdeathangel05-** Here's the update. Hope its to your liking. Have to wait and see about Raven though. ;-)

**IvyZoe-**Yeah, doesn't it. Don't worry, I have a point as to why she doesn't seem to feel that way. I am getting to it. Thanks for pointing it out though. If I said to much it would completely give away the ending. ;-) Always good to hear from you. Oh, and sorry about the update on Pour La Vie et L'Amour. Didn't mean to get your hopes up. Had some people asking me about the sequel. :-)

UNEXPECTED VISITOR

"What Remy, can't invite ya fiance inside?" Belle asked Remy sarcastically.

"What'cha want here? You got no business here, da weddin's off, or didn't you get the memo." Belle walked right past him, ignoring Anna, but pushing her out of her way.

"Non, dere was no memo. But dat is why I'm here." she stated as she sat down on the sofa. Anna was fuming, but the push had knocked some wind out of her.

"You don't have to be here for dis chere. Remy take care of it." Remy whispered to Anna, but she shook her head no and headed for the couch.

"You mind getting me somethin' to drink fille? I'm awful parched." she asked Anna, not even bothering to look at her.

"She's not da help Belle. Don't play stupid."

"Who's playin'?" Anna mumbled.

"What was dat?" Belle asked her.

"Ah said who's playin'? Ya deaf too?"

"Why you lil'-" Belle stood up and was about to attack Anna, but Remy quickly stood between the two.

"Dat's 'nough."

"So ya just gonna side wit ya lil' homewrecker?"

"Dere was nothin' to wreck between us Belle. You know dat." Belle sat back down.

"Well, I'm here to change dat."

"So Julien come to kill Remy 'gain. Don't think so. Thieves can do better wit'out you, I can do better wit'out you." Belle narrowed her eyes at Anna.

"She teach you dat?"

"No matter what you think, dere's nothin' left. Julien tried to kill Remy for some infatuation he must have wit ya. Not our problem. Dere's no peace if he tryin' ta kill Remy, non."

"We have a contract, an this ain't finished."

"Non, it be finished." Belladonna pulled out some papers she had in her purse.

"Non, it's right here. There is no clause 'bout one of us fightin', killin' or attemptin' murder on da other. So you stuck wit me Remy. 'Til death do us part, non?" Remy walked over and snatched the papers and began to look them over.

"What'cha gonna do, sue Remy?"

"I could sue more den ya pants right off." she told him with an evil grin.

"Or I can just kill ya, maybe your family, or ya lil' girlfriend here?" Remy rolled his eyes.

"Assassins." he mumbled.

"I can hold the weddin' back a few more days, but you gonna be there, like it or non." Belladonna stood up and kissed him on the cheek before she headed towards the door.

"Oh, and fille, watch your back." she told Anna before she walked out.

"What's this mean Remy?" Anna asked him.

"Nothin' yet. She just tryin' ta scare Remy. Knew dis whole idea was wrong. She wants to marry Remy, have Julien kill him, and den she can have both guilds to herself. Power hungry-"

"As much as Ah agree with ya, what are we gonna do now?"

"We are gonna go have some fun so dat we can forget 'bout dis and let somebody else deal wit it for us." he told her as he stood up and held out a hand to help her up.

"Sounds good."


	27. Contracts

**Bored247- **LOL. Sounds good. Thanks much. Here's more.

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc- **Thanks. LOL. Sounds good. Might just be doing that. ;-) That's definitely true.

**Roguechere- **LOL. Sorry. Hope it wasn't too much for you.

**Shira's Song- **LOL. Yeah, assassins kill people. Stupid thieves, need legal representation. ;-)

**Nettlez- **Thanks. Me too. :-)

CONTRACTS

After Remy and Anna had returned from a happy, uneventful trip, touring the city, Jean-Luc was sitting on the couch waiting for them. Anna excused herself so that she could go lie down and relax while the two of them talked.

"Dis 'bout dat contract?"

"Oui." Jean-Luc searched for the right words to say as Remy couldn't help a bad feeling coming over him.

"Mon fils, I can't do anythin' 'bout dis. Dey be right. Dose lawyers didn't add the clause for no killin' without us knowin' since da assassins threatened dem. We didn't know."

"So _I_ have to marry_ her_." Remy asked slowly, trying to comprehend this.

"Oui." Remy rolled his eyes and leaned into his chair.

"Even though Remy gonna end up dead."

"Oui." after a moment, Jean-Luc looked up at his son.

"Unless."

"Unless?"

"Oui, dere be somethin' in dere dat can help ya, just don't know if you willin'." Remy sat up in full attention.

"Anythin' be better, non."

"You have to marry somebody...above Belle. Somebody dat be from da assassins."

"So in order to not marry one psycho bitch, Remy got ta marry 'nother one?" Remy asked, laughing at himself, not believing his luck.

"Somethin' like dat."

"What good dat do Remy?"

"We already found somebody, if you wanna meet her."

"Whatever, do whatever mon pere. Ya always do." Remy told his father as he stood up and headed into the kitchen. But as soon as he entered the room, he found a familiar face sitting at the table.

Anna was upstairs lying down, trying to figure out what she was going to do. She was in love with a man who was about to be married to a woman who would try to kill him, and try to kill him if he ran. What kind of people are they? It's so weird, how she doesn't feel uncomfortable. It's almost normal, like she had been here before all of this had happened. She felt so comfortable with everyone here like she had known them forever or something. So familiar. Even Belladonna, she could have sworn that she had known her from somewhere, but hated her then too.

Anna laughed at the thought of that. How could that even be possible? To know these people and this life before she had ever come here. Boy was she stupid for ever believing Julien though. At least she made it though. Anna cleared her mind of all of these thoughts and slowly fell asleep. Little did she know that she was being watched as she fell asleep.


	28. Conversations

WolvGambit Diable Blanc- Glad you thought so. Hope this clears up what I have been trying to get to. :-)

CONVERSATIONS

"So you here ta take her back home, non?" Remy asked the woman before him.

"If that's what she wishes. She needs to finish school, at least." Remy sighed as he sat in a chair across from her.

"Might just be for da best. Not like Remy can do anythin' for her now."

"You don't know that."

"Oui, Remy do. Suppose ta get married here dis week." He looked up at Irene noticing that she was not surprised.

"You knew?"

"Yes."

"Mon pere tell you?"

"No. Just know everything will work out for the best." Then Irene stood up and walked out of the kitchen and headed towards Anna's room.

She entered the room slowly and quietly. Then she turned to the other woman in the room, who was sitting in a dark corner.

"I take it everything is ready?" she whispered.

"Yes Irene. Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Will you ever tell her the truth?"

"Have to, but not today." Irene nodded calmly.

"The boy is worried."

"He's Jean-Luc's. He can take care of it." then the woman walked out of the room, leaving Irene to watch over Anna.

Jean-Luc was downstairs, not quite sure of how to approach Remy, who was still in the kitchen.

"Never seen you look quite so concerned." Jean-Luc turned around to see a face that he had become familiar with.

"Oui, but I could say the same to you Raven. How she be?"

"Sleeping. He is your son, adopted or not. Tell him whatever you please, just make sure that the plan follows through." Then the two went their separate ways, Jean-Luc towards the kitchen and Raven towards the front door.

"Remy." Remy looked up to see his father standing in the doorway.

"Look, I know dat dis all be hard right now-"

"S'il vous plait. Just save it. Remy knows da song and dance. Den you don't even tell me 'bout Irene bein' here for Anna."

"It's not like dat."

"Den what's it like? You tryin' ta save Remy from somethin' 'gain? Maybe from havin' a heart?"

"Remy-" Jean-Luc called out, but it was too late, Remy had taken off out the back door.

When Anna woke up, it had been a few hours later. Remy was a few feet from her bed staring at her. She smiled gently at him, but he seemed so unhappy. So she sat up slowly.

"What's the mattah sug?"

"Irene's here." he told her plainly.

"She, she wants ta take ya home, but she say only if dat what you want."

"Will you come?" Remy just looked away.

"Then Ah want ta stay here."

"It might be for da best if you-"

"Don't even say that ta meh Remy. Look at all Ah've done for ya." He finally turns back and looks at her.

"Dat's da point. Don't need ya hurt no more 'cause of me."

"Rem-"

"Dey say da only way for Remy not ta have ta marry Belladonna is if dere be another assassin higher den her dat wanna go for it. Belle be da only one in New Orleans chere. Either way, it not you." Anna could feel her tears beckoning to be released.

"So ya just wanna send meh away? Just lahke that! Ah thought Ah meant more then that!" She stood up and left the room slamming the door behind her. Once she did, she couldn't help the flow of tears rolling down her cheeks. As she walked down the hall, she saw her.

"Anna, are you ok?"

"Ah'm fahne Irene."


	29. GoodBye Again

**Roguechere- **LOL.Don't worry, that is something you will be finding out VERY soon, promise.

**IvyZoe-** LOL. Yeah, I know. But don't worry about it. All of it will make sense soon.

**Nettlez- **LOL. It gets better, promise.

**Bored247-** Thanks. You will find out everything soon, promise. Hope that you and the marshmallow men enjoy it.

GOOD-BYE AGAIN

The next morning Anna woke up and got herself ready to leave. She didn't really bring anything with her, and she wasn't about to take anything Remy had bought her the night before. But this was it. She had enough. She came all this way, looking for him, willing to fight for him, and he wanted her to leave. She wasn't about to stay here with someone who didn't want her, she knew that she deserved better than that. If he had no hope, why should she.

As she closed the door to her room, she saw Remy leaning against the wall down the hall. She completely ignored him and walked past him. She wasn't about to let him see her hurt. He wanted her gone, then he could watch her walk out. Remy on the other hand was feeling like a broken mess. He never asked her to come all this way, in fact he never thought that she would come all this way for him. He had never met someone who believed in him so much in his whole life. He was hurt, but he refused to show it. He just couldn't bare not being able to see her leave, even if it meant leaving him.

Anna met Irene downstairs and said her good-bye's to everyone, except for Remy. She couldn't bare it, not again. After seeing that she wasn't going to at least tell him good-bye, Remy went into the next room and sat next to the window so that he could see her go. He didn't mean to hurt her, he just wanted her to be safe. Finally, he saw her head to the car, but not before she looked over the house one last time. She actually looked as if she would miss it. He couldn't help but wonder why she would miss this house, she hadn't been there long at all. But the look on her face was as if she had lived there all her life and was leaving the only home she knew. It was so sad. Then her eyes turned to him. He tried to smile or something to encourage her, but she quickly turned around and got into the car.

The drive was very quiet. Neither Anna nor Irene felt like talking about all of this. But it wasn't a very long ride. They ended up pulling into a hotel parking lot. Not just some cheap one either, but a really fancy one. Anna looked over at Irene skeptically.

"What's goin' on?"

"There's someone I want you to meet before we leave." Anna nodded in understanding. She didn't want to ask too much since she had ran away from home to get here. She just listened to whatever Irene had to say, she figured at least she would be able to see the light of day because who knew how it would be once they got home.

Once in the hotel, they passed the concierge and headed for the elevator. It didn't stop until they were on the top floor with a hallway where there was only one room. Anna had never seen an actual suite before. As Irene knocked, Anna couldn't help but wonder who this was that she needed to see. Once inside, she couldn't help but gawk at how beautiful it was. Irene led her to a small dining room where she had a seat. Irene left her there. Then suddenly this woman came out, a woman she had never met before, but looked too familiar. She held out her hand, so Anna took it.

"Hello my dear. My name is Raven Darkholme."

Meanwhile, Jean-Luc had easily swayed Remy into marrying the other woman behind Bella's back. They prepared themselves for a ceremony tonight. Remy just didn't seem to care much about any of it. Sure, it was his life that was changing, but the one person he would rather have in his life just left. So while everything was going on, he opted for going to the mini bar and taking what he could from it.

"Remy?" Remy looked up from his drink to see his brother Henri.

"Henri? Dat you?" his brother took the glass away from him.

"Hey!"

"Weddin' nite jitters. Thought you didn't have trouble wit women in ya bed mon frere."

"Dat not da problem. 'Sides, just 'cause it been a while since Remy seen ya don't mean he can't whoop ya butt."

"In what? Cards?" Henri laughed. "Ya drunk off ya ass."

"Yeah, so. What would you do if you had ta marry some assassin 'stead of Mercy?" Henri patted Remy on the back.

"See your point, mais ya can't be drunk for ya weddin'." Remy followed Henri into the kitchen where Henri got him some coffee. Well, more like a few pots.


	30. Explanations

EXPLANATIONS

"Irene said that she needed me to meet you." Raven just smiled at Anna.

"Do you remember me at all?"

"You seem familiar. Am Ah suppose to?"

"No, not really. You were pretty young."

"So what is this all 'bout?" Raven smiled and sat back in her chair.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah." Raven scooted closer to Anna.

"I know your mother." Anna just stared at the woman before her, unsure of what to say.

"She was a good woman once, but she isn't dead. She had no choice but to have Irene take care of you. It was the only way to keep you safe."

"An' mah fathah?"

"Oh, he's very much dead."

"Whay are ya tellin' meh this now? Whay not Irene?"

"Because that woman is here Anna. Would you want to see her?" she asked her as she stood up. There was a hitch in Anna's breath that did not go unnoticed, as tears brimmed her eyes.

"It's understandable if you do not, my dear." Raven told her plainly.

"No," she replied in a faint whisper, "Ah wanna see her." Raven smiled down at the young woman before her. So many years she had missed.

"I am she Anna. I am your mother."

"You?"

"Sorry if I have made you uncomfortable, but if you did not want to know, I didn't want to just throw myself at you."

"Whay now?" Raven sat back down.

"Because there is so much you need to know."

Remy sat in his room with Henri as most of the decorations were set, not that Remy had bothered to help. He didn't even want to go near it all. He hated himself for even bothering with Anna when he had met her. He knew that this day would come, but he shouldn't have become so attached. It was like she had some sort of hold on him that no one else had ever had. Henri just kept telling him that it would be good in the end. At least he wouldn't end up dead like the Bourdeax wanted. Maybe he would fall in love with this girl or make some sort of arrangement with her.

On the other hand, Anna was finally understanding what was going on.

"You see, you have knew their family as a young girl, before Jean-Luc ever adopted Remy. But, before the age of five I had to give you to Irene. There were some people in the guild I had angered, so they thought I had too much power. I had to go on the run, but I couldn't do that to you. It was too dangerous. In fact, it was too dangerous for you to even know what you know now. Marius killed your father and attempted with us. I made it look real, but I couldn't take you with me." Anna looked like she was in a trance over what she had just heard.

"So...Ah'm an-"

"Assassin. Yes, but you don't have as much formal training as the others in their guild. They train you from the moment you can walk."

"But whay now?"

"Anna, neither Jean-Luc, nor I have ever wanted to allow Remy and Belladonna to marry. They agreed to it because at the time they had to. After what had happened with us, the war between the two guilds became so much worse. You would have been promised to Remy if he had been with Jean-Luc then. His brother Henri was too old for you. If Belle marries Remy, all of the thieves will die, Marius will win."

"So you set me up!" Anna started to become angry.

"Meeting Remy! Coming back here!"

"No, not all of it. Jean-Luc thought I was dead too. But I found out what was going on and I helped Irene get that house. I'm sorry. I never would have thought you would have ended up loving him, I just...hoped. You must hate me." Raven stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Wait." Anna called out.

"Does all of this mattah that much? Whay couldn't ya tell meh soonah?"

"Too much risk. I couldn't afford to lose you, not again."

"Please, stay." Anna asked, as she sat back down.

"You still have a choice. I would never force you."

"Force meh?"

"You can go back and marry your thief." Raven told her smiling gently.

"Can ya tell meh somethin'?"

"Anything."

"'Bout us. Ah don't remember." Raven placed her hand upon her daughters.

"I used to call you my little rogue."


	31. Weddings

**Bored247- **Thanks. Always good to hear. Yeah, that will definitely be something. ;-)

**Nettlez-** Thanks. So much better than Belladonna? LOL.

**Scarletdeathangel05- **Thanks. Good, because I really wasn't sure how that was going to turn out, but it s good to hear. Enjoy.

**Roguechere-** LOL. Yeah, but don't get used to that. Not all of my stories will, but I won't say which ones won't. ;-) I have plans. LOL.

WEDDINGS

After a nice discussion about Anna's childhood, Raven had her follow her into a different room. Irene was there waiting for her. The room was huge and gorgeous. Anna just stood in the doorway looking at the scene before her. The door to the bathroom had a huge jacuzzi, and everything was so expensive. There was even a flat screen television on the wall, and a screen that you could get dressed behind.

"Anna." Raven said very politely, pulling her out of her daze. She looked at her mother seeing a beautiful white gown in her arms. As she pulled the gown up so that Anna could get a better look at it, she couldn't help but gasp.

"Is that?" Raven just smiled.

"Yes, my dear."

"But that's so expensive." Both Irene and Raven laughed.

"Don't worry about that." Irene told her as she stood up and began to walk over to Anna.

"Go ahead, try it on. It should fit." Anna just nodded and barely touched the gown feeling how silky it was. Then she headed off behind the screen. It was like it was made for her, in every way. It was off the shoulder, pure white gown. She could have sworn that the whole thing was made of silk. It was so soft. She finally came out from behind the screen, a little bit shaken. Both women couldn't help but tell her how beautiful it was. But she did not answer.

"Is this too fast for you?" Anna opened her mouth but then closed it searching for the words to describe but she couldn't.

"It's quite alright. Here, why don't you sit down and we will do your hair and makeup." Raven explained. Anna nodded and did so.

It was almost time for the wedding to start. In fact, it was down to half of an hour left until Remy gave up his life to some woman he didn't know. For all he knew, it could be some seventy-five year old woman with an obsession with cats. He couldn't help but laugh at the thought of an assassin with that kind of obsession. Remy was still hungover, but funtioning. His brother, Henri, was helping him cope with it. Well, until their cousins came in making jokes and handing Remy a long string of condoms and some Viagra. Even though it was the stupidest thing they could have done, he was happy they did. Not that he needed one, but he never had a bachelor party. Considering his whole life was a bachelor party. For as long as he could remember, he could always get any woman he wanted, no matter the age. But right now, the only one he wanted, was on her way back home.

No one knew when the bride was suppose to arrive. They figured that she would have been there are ready to go ahead of time. All of the guests were seated and she was about fifteen minutes late. Jean-Luc just stood there and explained to Remy not to worry, she was going to be there soon. That she was on her way, and so far Belladonna didn't have a clue. So this should run over smoothly. Remy just stood there in the front, waiting for this bride-to-be, of his, not wanting to bother with anyone. Suddenly the room became quiet and the wedding march started. Remy's heart quickened its pace, as he found the courage to look behind him to see this woman. Her face and some of her hair was completely covered by the veil.

For some reason, he found himself completely taken with her. He couldn't even see her face, but her body. So many of her features continued to remind him of his Anna.

'Not dat it matters, she be long gone an' hatin' me.' he thought. He hardly paid attention to the whole ceremony. In fact, Henri and to kindly bump him when he found he needed to speak.

Anna, on the other hand, was much more giddy. She never thought that this would have happened to her. She started to wonder if she wasn't going crazy in some illusion she created. So far she has turned this guy away in every way, then she wants to be with him. She travels any way she can to find him, not wanting to be away from him, knowing there had to be some way for them to be together, then getting abducted and stabbed for him. If she didn't get to marry him, she was crazy. But she had finally known the truth, and yet Remy knew nothing. She didn't want him to get his hopes up after what had happened. Sure she loved him, but she was still angry at him for sending her away. He deserved not to know it was her, well, not until the end anyway. But he would now have the rest of their lives to make it up to her.

One thing completely cleared her mind at that moment.

"You may now kiss the bride." She could see how nervous Remy was. It was almost as if he was moving in slow motion. She wanted to laugh at him so badly, but held it in, only giving him that oh so common smirk that was always plastered on his face as he lifted her veil. Just as soon as he saw her face, he thought he was crazy and dropped the veil back over her face. That's when she couldn't help but let her laughter out.

"Anna?" he whispered, not knowing for sure what to say. She pulled the veil out of her own face and smacked him in the arm slightly. Of course, all of the guests were nearly rolling at the sight of the two of them.

"Who else, the queen a' England?" she asked him putting her hands on her hips. But before anything else could be said, Remy's cousin Emil called out to them.

"We gonna have to wait all day? Kiss her!" then everybody started chanted, "Kiss, kiss."

Remy looked at her stunned, but more than relieved as he looked at his father who obviously knew everything. He smirked and quickly pulled her close to him and kissed her, as everyone cheered. But when they finally pulled apart and were going to be announced as Mr. and Mrs. LeBeau, someone nearly ran into the room in an angry fit. It was Belladonna.


	32. Issues

**Roguechere- **LOL. Maybe. ;-) But that is a very good thought. LOL.

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc- **LOL. Yeah, taking Belladonna out would be quite the treat...there are probably over a million different scenerios. Ah, I can just imagine. ;-) Talk about an obsessive woman huh?

**Bored247-** LOL. Thanks. It's always so great to hear all of those wonderful things from you and the marshmallow men. I'd say she's pregnant with their love child, but what's the point...we all want her dead, right? ;-)

**Nettlez-** Thanks. Yeah, but you never know, it doesn't have to be from mutant energy. ;-) LOL. Glad you love it.

**IvyZoe-** LOL. Thank you so much. Now that sounds like a plan, but I think that is what Belle's for. ;-) Yeah, that would be evil, but boy, how long could she hold out on him. Oh, wait this is the little Rogue we're talking about. LOL. Hope everything is going good for you right now. I know it must be pretty tuff.

**Scarletdeathangel05- **Hmm. Depends on your definition of bad. LOL. Hope you like this one too. :-)

ISSUES

So now Belladonna was back in the picture. She stomped down the aisle, not caring about the whole wedding before her. But Anna had been warned before this Belle even became part of the issue. Raven and Irene had explained everything, and now she was just getting sick and tired of this little blonde princess stalking around like she owned the place, including Remy. Remy, on the otherhand, just figured that this was part of some horrible nightmere. Wasn't he married now, he just kissed his wife, the one he actually wanted to be with.

Anna quickly sidestepped, putting herself in between the rampaging Belle and her newlywed husband.

"Here ta catch the bouquet sug?" she asked her sarcastically.

"Non, I'm here to fetch mon fiance. So why don't ya move, for I move ya petit."

"Ah dare ya ta try."

"Do you know who you're talkin' to?"

"Do ya?"

"Why you lil'-" Belle pulled out a knife that was well hidden and went after Anna. But Anna had actually seen it coming. Afterall, what would an assassin do without having a weapon. There is no point of fair fights with them, or at least that's what her momma told her. With a speed that she didn't even know that she had, she moved out of the way and grabbed Belladonna's wrist before the knife hit Remy behind her, and flipped her onto the floor, snapping her wrist along the way.

Belle looked up at Anna with pure hatred and disdain in her eyes.

"Ah rule ya." she told her as she pulled out a hidden necklace which had the assassins symbol on it. The shock on Belle's face was enough to bring joy back to Anna's wedding. She quickly threw the bouquet at the girl on the floor, then taking Remy's arm and walking out to her wedding reception.

"Do I want to know chere?" Remy whispered along the way. Anna just looked him over and smirked.

"Sugah, isn't it obvious 'nough? Ya had ta marry somebody above that blonde witch. How ya think Ah ended up here, 'specially aftah-" her voice suddenly dropped as well as the color in Remy's face.

"Ya dumped meh." she told him as if finally recalling the days events. Remy turned the other way, deeply disappointed in himself.

"Je desole chere. Just wanted to save you da heartache."

"Did it save ya any?" he quickly looked at her.

"Non." he stated honestly.

"Good, but ya know, Ah am ya wife now. Guess Ah'll have ta teach ya a lesson."

_Well, that it. Hope everybody enjoyed it. Happily Ever After...The End...Fini..._

_THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!_


	33. Pain

**Gamro- **Yes, yes I will. LOL. Thank you so much. (sniff) You're too kind. :-)

**IvyZoe- **LOL. Thanks, I love hearing from you. :-)

**Grenwich-**Seriously, I see your point. Also, I'm not one to give excuses, so I won't. :-) But you did give me an idea. ;-)

**Nettlez-** LOL. Thanks so much. Definitely will do. ;-)

**Bored247-** Thank you and the marshmallow men.

**Dark Anime Love-** LOL. Thanks again.

**Roguechere-** LOL. Yeah, but don't worry about that. She will get hers.

_Well, here I am again. I am changing my ending...really. I liked my ending to a point, but am not satisfied myself. Then, apparently, not all of you wonderful reviewers were either. But I do have to thank grenwich for pointing out a flaw of mine, and I'm going to try and fix that right now. :-) Let me know what you think...oh, and there will be a sequel._

PAIN

Remy and Anna had a wonderful reception full gifts and joy. Belladonna just watched the loving couple during their wedding dance in complete anger. _'How dare she.' _she thought to herself. She was not going to let this go so easily, she would have her man, her kingdom. Sure thieves and assassins weren't much for a real kingdom, but they were hers and this girl comes walking in and decides to take over. Who cares who she is, she had no right.

Belladonna swore that she would find out more about this girl and would make her pay, as she watched the two leave to go on their honeymoon, which should have been hers.

"Where's da justice, chere?" Belladonna turned around to see who it was that spoke to her like that, only to see a familiar face, it was her brother.

"'pparently dere is no more since dat lil' whore walked on da scene." Julien looked at her sweetly.

"What's on ya mind frere?"

"What would you say if I told you how you could get to her?" she raised her brow at him for a moment, looking him over curiously.

"What's da catch?"

"I want her alive."

"Alive?" she asked, not believing her own ears.

"Oui, dat so bad?" he asked her a bit sarcastically.

"Oui. Why alive?"

"I want her." All Belladonna could do was step back, her mouth agape.

"Excuse-moi?"

"Dat so bad? To have da both of them seperated, each of us havin' one. Dey be miserable, forever."

Finally realizing her brother's thinking, she smiled evily as she stared at the doorway that the happy couple had exited.

"Dat wouldn't be so bad at all."


	34. The End

_Well, no story here...Sorry. But, I did just happen to post the sequel to this, if you're interested. ;-)_

_It's **Beginning of the End**. Hope that's a suitable title. Just wanted to thank my lovely reviewers! Without you, this story might not have been any good. :-) Hope everybody enjoys it._

**Gamro-** LOL. Sorry about that, hope that this helps. Oh, but how could I not give you a sequel. ;-)

**Bored247-** LOL. Addictive? Wow, that's a compliment. Thank you. Hope it turns out that way.

**Dark Anime Love- **Nope, that's definitely the end...on with the sequel. :-) LOL.

**IvyZoe-** LOL. Nope, not even close. ;-) Thanks...I could see why. ;-) LOL. Sounds like a plan though. Thanks so much. Though, if you read on, I brought in what you asked for, Remy getting punished, just a little. ;-)

**Nettlez-** LOL. Thanks, you're way too kind. Hope you like what's to come.

**Scarletdeathangel05-** Thanks. But since when does Bella stay down. ;-) LOL.


End file.
